


爱你的时光（Love your time）

by qingyusanguliang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyusanguliang/pseuds/qingyusanguliang





	1. Chapter 1

周末加班会使老板头秃。  
Bucky警官在520的周末，穿过贴满求爱标语，无数情侣拥吻的中心大街，推开门的刹那，被自己一桌子的巧克力、粉红表白小卡片逗得嘴角下弯，活像一颗刚发射完子弹的土豆。  
“快来数数，今年你赢我赢？”Howard法医朝他挥手，办公桌上整齐分作两堆，食物在左，信件在右。  
菠萝城重案组，拥有全系统最性感最迷人的两位Alpha，每年的表白日，弗瑞特案组的办公室就会被各种甜腻粘人的香气包围，逼得黑皮老独眼弗瑞戴上墨镜，假装双眼都瞎。  
Bucky拿小刀挠挠后背，拆开一袋奶心巧克力塞嘴里，慢吞吞开始数数，其实他想要的告白从来都不是这些乱七八糟，即使他风流满天下，他也只想要一个人，一个大胸甜心全部的爱，Steve Rogers。

“鸡蛋还要单面？”下班回家衣服都没换的Bucky就围上围裙，忙着做看似早饭实际是晚饭的煎蛋，Steve从画室冲出来拥抱他，身上沾满五颜六色各种水粉色彩，Bucky不得不推着他的大胸将人送远一点，再拿锅铲当镜子在业余大画家眼皮底下晃晃。

Steve像只巨型奶猫一样吐吐舌头，随手扒掉脏兮兮的T恤，晃着锻炼过好的身材去沙发那里拿件睡衣套上，Bucky擦擦快要滴出来的鼻血，忍无可忍的偏过头，夹紧双腿压抑快要勃起的欲望，飞速把糊了一圈的煎蛋和培根丢进白瓷盘。

“好呲。”Steve顾不得烫，直接低头叼起培根，牙齿磕在盘边，清脆一声响。Bucky笑着去洗手，夕阳投进室内，将Steve的金发和蓝绿色眼瞳映照的闪闪发光，Bucky无端奢望，要是能这样看着这个人一辈子，那再好不过。

“楼下有你们剧团的大海报，这次又要去几个地方？”Steve是国立话剧团的二级演员，从进团开始就凭借他得天独厚的脸庞以及无人可比的好身材捧回了一个新人奖，接下来的三年基本是年年不断，拿奖拿到手软。除了演员以外，他还有个业余职业，猴子画家，没错，Steve喜欢画猴子，就是那种毛茸茸长尾巴的猴子，他画了三千多只不重样的猴子，每只都能卖个好价格。

“去三个地方，米兰、纽约、新加坡。”光靠培根煎蛋是远远不够满足两个成年男人的，Bucky又做了奶汁意面和煎牛排，吃完以后，Steve去健身房狂揍半小时沙袋，再回来洗漱睡觉。

等Bucky爬上床，Steve已经睡熟，眉心紧紧皱起，怀里抱着枕头，Bucky小心翼翼地给他盖好被子，揽住他的肩膀，靠在床头发呆。

10岁那年超级热的暑假，Bucky打开房门，母亲抱着Steve走进来，告诉他：这是你的弟弟，你以后要照顾他，保护他一辈子。Bucky愣愣地去抓Steve的手，想的是：哦，天啊！他可真漂亮！金发蓝眼，奶白色的皮肤像洋娃娃一样，身上还有股好闻的香气，又甜又软，像刚出炉的奶油蛋糕。  
Steve从母亲怀里跳下，扑进他的怀抱，抓住他的衣领嚎啕恸哭。母亲跟着抹眼泪，Bucky完全搞不清楚状况，只能不停地拍Steve的后背，给他顺气，防止这颗小豆芽哭撅过去。  
直到Steve哭得发不出声，母亲才再次抱起他，哄着他沉沉睡去，带他上楼休息。

父亲在这个时候回来，给快被好奇心塞爆的Bucky解释：Steve的父母都是他的同事，是警察，今天早上被毒贩报复，枪杀在家，躲在橱柜里的Steve侥幸躲过一劫，成了孤儿。  
“你大他四岁，我的小鹿仔，以后你要学着照顾他，我们是他新的家人，是他的保护伞，他的归宿。”父亲摸着他圆溜溜的脑袋嘱咐。

于是Bucky仿佛在一夜之间长大了，Steve跟他睡，这颗小豆芽经常在夜里惊醒、呕吐、低烧，他得过肺炎，染上哮喘，他爱把自己关进壁橱，瑟瑟发抖，用牙齿将自己的手臂折磨的血迹斑斑。Bucky陪着他，哄着他，用自己的手指代替Steve倒霉的手臂，留下满手斑驳的牙印。

两年时光就在Bucky缺乏睡眠，门门挂科中溜走，Steve逐渐开始恢复，他们一起去上学，一起淘气，一起反抗高年级的学长。唯一的问题是，Steve总是那么矮，那么瘦，不管母亲给他做多少好吃的，Bucky抱着他睡觉还是能摸到他成排的嶙峋肋骨。

是的，Steve还是和他睡，哪怕已经很少从梦中哭醒，哪怕他已经成年，哪怕他已经名满天下，哪怕他已经不再瘦小，但只要他们在一个城市，每个夜晚，Steve还是会睡在他的床上，他的怀抱里。真奇怪啊！Bucky再一次给Steve整理被子，盖住他宽阔的肩头，又用手抹平他眉心深深的竖纹，亲吻他的额头，带着不可言说的情意关灯睡去。

早晨七点的时候，Steve准时睁开眼睛，盯住Bucky满是胡渣的圆脸，偷偷扯开裤子，双手握住硬涨的小兄弟，咬紧下唇压住喘息把自己送上顶峰，然后爬起身去冲一个澡，七点半跨出家门去跑步。

Bucky七点四十被闹钟吵醒，没留神一个跟头翻到床底，揉着腰站起来，迷迷糊糊去洗脸。

客厅餐桌,Steve临上飞机前给他做好了早餐，Bucky一边和土司搏斗，一边热牛奶。他做警察不是因为子承父业，而是当时法律规定，一家有超过两个以上的小孩子，就必须根据基数派出一个或者两个去参军。

Steve的名字已经加在他家户口本里，十五岁那年，征兵办事处敲开他家大门，Bucky第一次对Steve发火，咆哮着把瘦弱的豆芽菜压在身下，不允许他去登记。

“Bucky，妈妈只有你一个，我去是最好的选择。”Steve眼泪汪汪，认真地想要掀开他。

“不，妈妈有我们两个，我比你更合适。”Bucky摸了摸Steve汗湿的金发，有点害怕他会突发哮喘。

“你不能这样，他们会送你上前线的。”Steve真哭了，那是个还不太平的年代，小规模的战争一发接一发。

“那你就更不能去了，听话，我是哥哥。”Bucky紧紧压着他不松手。

他们谁都不肯服软，直到父亲赶来分开他的两个儿子，命令他们划拳，听凭天意，输的那个去参军。那是Bucky输的最开心的一次，他亲吻眼眶通红的母亲，敲敲咳嗽不停的Steve，接过父亲为他整理的行囊，踏上漫漫从军路。

他一去就是七年，并不知道当天夜里枪杀Steve父母的毒贩再次潜入他们家，Steve为了保护母亲，被打的奄奄一息，入院后又因为错误用药，并发九种炎症。最后是他的邻居，老和Bucky斗嘴，嫌弃Bucky只会用蛮力的Howard的父亲，一位德高望重的医学教授给Steve进行一项未获安全许可，尚在研究中的手术，成功挽救Steve的生命。

他分化成一个Omega，留下严重的神经性头痛和不可治愈的焦虑症，但值得庆幸的是，他的身体再度发育，辅助锻炼后，身材变得如健美教练一样迷人。

又是一年炎夏，结束完最高级别危险卧底任务，回到故乡进入特案组的Bucky，在机场大厅拥抱他心心念念多年的小豆芽，他已经长得又高又壮，皮肤依旧白皙，笑容还像童年。“我拿新人奖啦。”Steve开心地告诉Bucky，才念大三的他，已经在自己的事业道路上大展头角，Bucky有理由相信他会一直这么优秀，他要保护他，不让那些该死的毒贩再次碰触他，即便如今的他，已经不再能拥有他，但那又怎么样呢？Love has no ending。

Bucky坐在警车后座，前往一处案发地点，身边的警花Hill抱着手机刷视频，“快看你弟弟！”她尖叫着把手机举到他眼前，Bucky不由自主的微笑，是Steve他们剧团在直播见面会，记者向Steve提出一个接一个古怪的问题，Steve答不上来就捧着胸傻笑，他还在镜头前唱了首歌，就是以前Bucky经常唱来哄他睡觉的那首，Return to Pooh Corner（小熊维尼的主题曲）。

他移不开眼睛，看见Steve摇头晃脑的唱歌，“真是甜死人啦！”Hill捧着脸，一点不像她工作里那么精明能干。

“天啊！“Hill突然紧张地喘气，Bucky握紧拳头，视频里面有个狂热的粉丝冲上舞台，推开安保，搂住Steve一口咬在他嘴上，周围人赶快把她拉开，那个女孩又跳又叫，活像磕了药。Bucky看见血珠从Steve嘴角低落，他摆摆手示意自己没什么事，请保安们轻一点对那个女孩，但也许只有Bucky知道他有事，他不好，他很快会把自己关进一个密封的鬼地方，颤抖又呕吐，等几个小时后再装模作样笑着走出来。

他想到他身边去，到Steve身边去，抱住他的小豆芽，亲吻他的额头，但他现在什么都做不了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

热爱生活，拒绝毒品。

 

警车到达犯罪现场，Bucky深吸一口气，努力平复心情，跟着Hill走进那幢不起眼的二层小楼，墙角蹲着八个光屁股毒虫，五男三女，满屋混杂烟草的呛味、发情的甜香和呕吐物的恶臭，Bucky烦躁地皱眉。

 

“里屋死了四个，不是吸毒过量，是新型毒品引发的神经性紊乱。”Howard靠在墙边，递给他一个口罩。

 

“新型毒品？Johann Shmidt？”Bucky戴好口罩，如释重负的大喘气。

 

Howard面色凝重的点头，侧开身，Bucky看见屋里的死者毛发全部脱落，面部皮肤溶解，化成一具具骨骼血红的骷髅。

 

“又是Red Skull。”Hill气愤地跟先来的扫黄组沟通，让他们把剩下的八个毒虫带去特案组过审。

 

Bucky无可抑制的想起Steve，Johann Shmidt外号Red Skull，国际头号通缉犯，大毒枭，杀死Steve父母的凶手，指挥手下闯进他家打伤Steve的恶魔，Bucky最后一次卧底任务就是抓获他，可惜失败了，他像个红色幽灵，不断开发研制更新毒品，没有任何底线的把他们卖给读书的学生、工作的白领或者所谓的政客。

 

“这些东西又进化了，应该到第三代了，Red Skull就是个变态，他享受贩毒带来的快感，他喜欢摧毁别人平静的生活，再想想办法，Bucky！”Howard忙着收集房间散乱的水烟壶和毒品，他的父亲，当年救治Steve的老医学教授，被Red Skull绑架，因为坚持不肯参与他的制毒，而被割喉，视频互联网上直播，Howard弃医从军，跟Bucky一起参加那次卧底，但依然在最后的时刻让那个混球溜了。

 

墙角一个绿头发的Omega瘾君子拉住Hill的裤脚，哆哆嗦嗦的说：“是一个女孩子卖给我们的，说是新弄来的东西，便宜。”

 

“女孩子？”Bucky蹲下来，警棍在手心里敲两下，裸体毒虫们立刻七嘴八舌的汇报，“是，特别漂亮的女孩子，短裤长头发，头发是假发，身上有Cap的盾牌纹身！胸口还有Steve的英文纹身！”

 

Hill转头盯住Bucky，Cap是Steve扮演的一个超人气角色，英俊帅气威猛，不知道吸引多少Omega和Beta，也有Alpha，剧团有段时间收到的表白信件需要用大麻袋来处理。

 

Bucky看Hill一眼，女警官立刻明白他的意思，从口袋里摸出手机，调出刚才Steve的直播，放大仔细辨认那个咬人的女孩，“纹身！”Hill指着屏幕里模糊的一团，Bucky接过手机，放在瘾君子们眼前，“是她！就是她！”异口同声的指认。

 

“马上联系洛杉矶警方，收队吧。”Bucky叹口气，帮着小警员们拿床单裹住这些恶心巴拉的家伙们，一个个将他们压上警车。

 

回到警局，Howard一头扎进实验室，Hill和Bucky划拳，输的那个写出警报告，赢的审问吸毒者们。Bucky毫无例外的输了，自从和Steve竞争参军那次输掉后，他基本逢赌必输，好像所有的好运气都在那一次用光了，但Bucky觉得无所谓，也许好运气都给了Steve，不然他的小豆芽怎么会长成大胸甜心，还隔三差五捧回金灿灿的奖杯，让他高兴又喜悦，恨不得昭告全天下，他的Steve有多么棒！该死的Red Skull，只要能干掉这个家伙，他就一定要告诉Steve自己喜欢他，如果Steve也同样喜欢他就最好不过，这样他就能摸着那对大胸干他一直以来梦寐以求的事情，他们会结婚，会有个甜度满分的小可爱！

 

Bucky一边幻想一边咬牙切齿地写报告，手机突然震动，母亲在电话里哭着问他，Steve好不好？她在直播里面看见有人欺负她的金发大宝贝了。Bucky当然知道Steve不好，但他的第二场见面会才刚刚开始，Bucky没法联系到他，他只能压抑着担心安慰母亲，保证自己马上就会打电话给Steve，让她放心和安心。

 

母亲忧伤地挂断电话，Bucky担忧地望着电脑屏幕，Steve坐在发言台上，有一点点走神，勉强保持着微笑。

 

回家给我抱抱。------Buck 

 

实在按捺不住，Bucky给Steve发了条短信。

 

“洛杉矶警方回信息了，这个女孩子发了推特。”Hill给Bucky展示，女孩子手指上沾着Steve的血，沾沾自喜地比V字，下面全是各式各样的辱骂留言。

 

“警方找到这个女孩的住址，已经去找她了，这群光屁股们什么也问不出来，有个还尿在审讯室里，要不要再和我划拳，看谁清理？”Hill嘴角挂着志在必得的微笑。

 

“我肚子疼！”Bucky风一样的冲进男厕所，身后传来Hill恼火地跺脚声。

 

躲在厕所隔间里，Bucky摸着心口想Steve，小时候的Steve虽然身形是颗豆芽菜，但芽须须却是钢铁做的，笔直一根，支撑着他过于瘦小的脑袋。他从不服输，不畏强权，打起架来基本是不要命的。

 

Bucky大他四岁，为了照顾他只能考和他在一起的中学，每天放学后等着Steve一起回家。Bucky是篮球队的前锋主力，每天啦啦队的姑娘小子们变着方给他送各种各样的零食和饮料，当然还有令人头疼的花式告白信。

 

其中高挑漂亮的Diane是他粉丝会的首要组织头目，恨不得二十四小时缠着Bucky，Steve从来就不给这姑娘好脸色，甚至会莫名其妙地走在他和Diane中间，打断他们的谈话，问题和矛盾就这样出现了。

 

Bucky后来还是帮Hill一起弄干净了审讯室，玩笑归玩笑，同事情谊永不丢。等写完三千字的报告心急火燎跑回家，天已经基本暗下来，Steve的电话无论怎么拨都不通。Bucky站在家门口，默默祈祷，他的豆芽菜一定要在家！

 

打开门的刹那，满屋灯火通明，Bucky悬着的心“咣当”一声落下，他慢吞吞关好门，故意放重脚步走进卧室，大衣橱的门虚掩着，他跪倒在门边，低声问：“我能看看你吗？Steve！”

 

“我没事。”Steve沉闷地回应，Bucky推门把自己挤进去，为了Steve他特意花半个月工资订做了这个柜子，空间足够塞下他们两个。Steve躲在里面，唇边有一道结疤的伤口，他似乎刚洗过澡，身上有好闻的沐浴露香气。

 

Bucky张开手臂将他环抱，“做我们这行的，哪有不委屈的，赚的多付出的也要多，她也只是个小姑娘。”Steve一句接一句给自己进行心理安慰，“明明这么不喜欢和人接触，干嘛还要干这行？”Bucky握住他的手，轻轻给他拍背。

 

“我喜欢这个，哪怕这行竞争激烈，但演戏让我着迷。”Steve兴奋起来，蓝绿色的眼睛盯住Bucky，那里面亮起点点星光，“我没办法在日常生活里得到这种感觉，没有写好的剧本，毫无章法的展开，去寻找存世感，活在当下的踏实感，那才是目标，演戏只是艺术的替代，就像毒品，暂时让我舒缓，我知道，我还是要回到现实去寻找脚踏实地的存世感，这很难，我知道！”

 

他说的无比凌乱，可Bucky什么都明白了，他的小豆芽就算长成大胸甜心，根骨里不变的还是那份坚持与认真，他艰难地与焦虑症握手言和，试图在演戏中寻找片刻的喘息，可转过身面对社会，也绝不抱怨，勇往直前。

 

“好看的人要承担更多的责任。”Bucky借着这股劲头和Steve开玩笑，不动声色地将他拉出不舒服的漩涡。

 

Steve骄傲的点头，“我可是年度最迷人的剧团演员。”

 

“好的，那你要不要做半个小时睡美人？然后我们吃你喜欢的意大利菜。”Bucky缓缓推开门，Steve跟着他爬上床，Bucky给他唱首歌，很快他就睡着了。

 

Bucky订好闹钟，跑去厨房做晚饭，切西红柿的时候他想起Diane干了什么，她烦透了Steve老是插在她和Bucky的“约会”当中，于是她找她的哥哥，一个肌肉发达的蠢货，他们在春游看电影的时候在后巷堵住Steve，给他一顿毒打。

 

Bucky进电影院没找到Steve，跑到后巷，看见Steve满脸是血，挥舞着一个垃圾桶盖，站都站不稳，还恶狠狠地叫：“我能和你们耗上一整天，来吧！”Bucky迅速去帮忙，把那几个讨厌的家伙打的爬都爬不起来。

 

Steve在一切都解决后晕了过去，Bucky吓坏的牢牢抱住他，老师赶来帮忙，母亲和父亲都被叫到学校，Steve断了一根肋骨，还有脑震荡，不得不在家躺一个月。

 

手机闹钟响起来，Bucky做好最后一道菜，去喊Steve起床，屏幕上弹出一条推送：知名话剧演员Steve陷入热恋，下面是Steve和一个女孩子在剧场的角落拥吻的图片。Bucky感觉浑身冰冷，捏紧衣领有些透不过气，这个女孩卷发红唇，热辣美艳，她是Steve的经纪人，Peggy Carter，一个手腕高超的女Alpha。 

 

Steve正在开心的喝葡萄酒，吃通心粉，完全没在意Bucky越来越狰狞的表情，烤箱发出“叮咚”声，Bucky丢下手机去取披萨，整个人难过地快要死掉。

 

Hill在这时候打来电话，“那个女孩死了，警方在公寓里找到她的尸体，也变成了红色骷髅。”

 

TBC

 

Red Skull：红骷髅

 

没办法在日常生活里得到这种感觉，没有写好的剧本，毫无章法的展开，去寻找存世感，活在当下的踏实感，那才是目标，演戏只是艺术的替代，就像毒品，暂时让我舒缓，我知道，我还是要回到现实去寻找脚踏实地的存世感，这很难，我知道！

这段话是队长在采访中自己说的，他一直在和焦虑对抗，是个值得尊敬的战士。

意大利菜：队长在采访里自己说的，他喜欢吃意大利菜。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

暗恋让人痛苦。

 

挂断电话，Bucky把烤好的披萨放在餐桌上，接过Steve递来的葡萄酒抿一口，“完全搞不懂你对这些甜腻腻家伙们的喜爱。”

 

“甜食让人愉快。”Steve抓起一块披萨，嗅着芝士的香气，快乐地咬下去。Bucky被他孩子气地举动逗得不自觉微笑，他摸出手机，找出那则新闻仔细的阅看，文字后面有三张照片，一张是Steve和Peggy Carter在热吻，一张是他们两人手牵手在意大利闲逛。

 

最后一张，Bucky捏紧手机，屏幕不堪重负发出”吱呀“尖叫，Steve疑惑地抬起头，Bucky抹把脸，“没事，你吃的你的。”他的指尖擦过照片，不小心点了保存，一间两层小楼的雕花阳台，赤裸上身的Steve抱着只穿丝绸睡衣的Peggy Carter，女人微微侧过脸，Steve蹭着她高挺的鼻尖，眼神甜蜜又幸福。

 

Bucky自虐似的不停放大图片，终于难以忍受，走到Steve身边用力将他圈进怀里，“唔。”嘴里塞得满满的Steve奇怪地歪头，他满手油污，只能高举双手用臂弯回映Bucky突如其来的情绪。

 

“你怎么了？Bucky。”Steve咽下食物，乱动着想要查看Bucky是不是哪里不舒服，“工作，我是说的你的案子不好处理？”

 

“别动，让我抱一会。”Bucky的下巴抵在Steve金色的发旋中，鼻腔充盈着Omega好闻的奶味，他想过Steve会跟别人好上，会被别人标记，他的信息素会被改变，奶香里混杂其他Alpha讨厌的气息，但当这一天真正来临的时候，他觉得疼痛，心尖被撕扯的疼痛，好像有把钝刀强行将什么特别重要的东西一点一点从他那里挖走，疼的人浑身颤抖，却无能为力。

 

Bucky空着肚子回到办公室，打开抽屉从满柜子的告白食物里挑拣出一个蓝莓小蛋糕，撕掉包装还没吃呢，Clint走进来劈手夺了过去，“肥啾。”Bucky有气无力的扑上去牢牢扯住Clint的腰带，拼命抢救出一块边角。

 

“你失恋啦？”

 

“我的爱多如大海。”

 

“你们两个真辣眼睛，我诅咒你们下周训练体重集体超标！”Hill拿一沓文件丢他俩，Bucky和Clint忙着捡满地飞舞的A4纸，像苞米地里疯狂的小熊。

 

“洛杉矶那里找到十三具骷髅尸体，我们这的线人反应两周前，下等粉头们神神秘秘的开始兜售新药丸，主要向艺术街的傻青年和下层区初高中的孩子，但因为有个倒霉蛋吃完后现场出现不良反应，所以销量不怎么好。”Hill精致的妆容花了一小半，她从相亲聚会里跑出来，不合脚的尖头高跟鞋让她又累又烦。

 

Howard用手机电筒从下往上照着脸，白大褂盖住脑袋，悄无声息地出现在他们身后，“啊！”Clint惨叫，Bucky拿过浇花的水壶，对着Howard一通狂喷。

 

“你这只野蛮熊仔。”Howard扯过他的制服袖子擦眼镜片，“这种三代骷髅毒品，能刺激Omega发情，少量服用有助兴的作用，但如果一次性摄入超过三片，就会引发神级紊乱，肌肉溶解。”

 

“咱们和扫黄组配合，先去各大泥坑里发传单，说明这种毒品的危害。”Bucky察觉到门外有一道人影，他止住话音，Howard顺着他的眼神看过去，“哦，Peggy等我一下。”

 

红裙子的Peggy Carter姿容万千的走进来，亲吻Howard的面颊，“不等了，东西给你，我约了人，走了。”Howard送她走出去。

 

Bucky眼珠子差点瞪出来，他又想到手机里的照片，不舒服的情绪搅动空荡荡的胃，逼出让人作呕的恶心感，Peggy Carter这个女人如果敢伤害Steve，他一定要她好看！

 

 

Steve吃完晚饭，没有急着去健身房揍沙包，他约了他的经纪人Peggy Carter，在一家小众咖啡馆，人很少，他躲进沙发间，摘下口罩脱掉帽子，公众人物永远这么麻烦。

 

Peggy Carter已经在那里喝柠檬茶，她翘起腿，涂着朱砂红的尖指甲碰了碰Steve的嘴唇，Steve有些尴尬地躲开，“呵呵，你总这么腼腆。”她从Steve出道就一直带着他，这金发小子表面看起来热情大方，实际敏感温柔，还有一套要人命的固执与坚持，在他们这个大环境里也绝不肯轻易妥协。

 

“洛杉矶警方回电说那个女孩死了，吸毒过量。”

 

Steve双手交叉，有一下没一下敲着唇边的伤口，“我就觉得有问题，她瞳孔散的厉害。”他把手机推给Peggy ，上面是他的粉丝群聊天记录，“帮我查查，我的小姑娘们反映有人混进校园给他们推销红色药丸。”他由衷喜欢他的粉丝们，称呼那些狂热的女孩子为小姑娘，发自内心的为她们解决问题。

 

“毒品？！”Peggy一目十行看完，“可能跟那个死掉的女孩有关系，我去问问警方，你不要轻举妄动。”Steve有次接到一个小姑娘的诀别信，推掉见面会去帮助这个女孩，还差点被女孩疯狂地父亲砸破脑袋，Peggy花了不少力气，才让各大媒体不要胡乱报道。

 

“我先回去了，你有事打我电话。”Steve站起身，重新遮盖好自己，准备离开。

 

Peggy盯着他，犹豫几分钟后开口，“你什么时候跟他表白？”

 

Steve的脸腾的烧红，连耳垂都红的透明，”走了！再见“他飞快跑出咖啡馆，沿着人行道一路狂奔，直到双腿发软，心跳如擂鼓，才躲到转角扶着墙壁缓缓蹲下，是的，他喜欢Bucky Barnes，从小就喜欢，如果可以，他想把这份喜欢持续一辈子。

 

每个人都会经历永无止境的痛苦，Steve经历的足够多了，这些经历赋予他成长、希望、理解和自我救赎，但真正让他从黑暗里走出来的，只有Bucky，他傻乎乎的笑容，他温暖的怀抱是照亮他昏暗童年的最棒的一道光。

 

他当然知道Bucky不喜欢自己，他也幻想过Bucky喜欢自己，但很遗憾那只是责任，兄弟之间的责任，Bucky喜欢各种各样漂亮可爱的女Omega或者Beta，尤其是那个红色卷发的姑娘，她叫Tasha，是他从军时的女学生，他看过他们接吻，看过Bucky藏在笔记本里的照片，他们互为后背，踏着硝烟炮火走过满是鲜血的少年岁月，他们到现在还保持通信和电话，这一切让Steve嫉妒的要发疯。

 

Steve知道Bucky在追查杀害他父母的那个毒贩子，既然不能成为他的伴侣，那就要成为他的助力，Steve多年来也在收集着关于Red Skull的很多资料，他想为无辜死去的父母讨回公道，想哪天也能和Bucky并肩战斗，成为他心目中无可比拟的好兄弟。

 

放任思绪瞎转一阵，“先生！”Steve被一个穿脏兮兮牛仔裤的小男孩拉住，“有人让我把这个交给您。”他往Steve手里塞了一束花，Steve低下头，黑色的鸢尾花散发着让人作呕的腥味。

 

“谁给你的？”他问小男孩，小男孩随手指指黑暗处，人早就不见了，“他给了我这个，糖丸！”小男孩摸出一个透明小密封袋，里面装着三颗红色中央画黑色骷髅头的小丸子，Steve劈手夺过去，紧张地喊：“这可不能吃！”他在粉丝群里看见小姑娘们上传的照片，这是毒品。

 

小男孩不高兴的撇嘴，Steve从怀里摸出钱包，给他塞一张大额纸币，“拿着吧，谢谢你帮我传递东西，以后别这样了，你还小不能分辨人，乖一点，回家吧。”小男孩接过钱，开心地跑了。

 

Steve收起钱包，鸢尾花从他手里掉下来，Steve被摔在他脚边的一样东西吸引了注意力，他借着昏黄的路灯打量，脸色逐渐变得惨白，那是个毛绒玩具的手臂，棕黄色，很旧了，上面浸润着发黑的血迹。

 

Steve认得它，这是他的玩具熊，父亲买给他的生日礼物。年幼的他躲在壁橱里看见母亲遭虐杀的时候手里紧紧抓着这只熊，就像环抱着她的孩子，借以抵挡难以容忍的疼痛。

 

“Steve？”Bucky不知道什么时候出现，Steve才发现自己所在的是小区的花园里，Bucky握住他的手，把他从地上拉起来搂进怀里，“那是什么东西？”他踢了踢地上的玩偶手臂和黑色的花，“难闻死了。”

 

“没什么，狂热粉丝的恶作剧。”Steve深呼吸，尽量让自己不要颤抖，装着小药丸的袋子从他掌心里滑落，“Steve？”Bucky将他捡起，惊恐地望着他，“你？”

 

“不是，我没有？”他再也无法控制情绪，烦躁地推开Bucky，抓起那个玩偶手臂，跌跌撞撞地往家里跑。

 

Bucky气都不敢喘，小心地跟着他，手机震动两下，他按亮屏幕：The game starts in.下面是他躺在一张治疗椅上，伤痕累累。

 

“哟，我长头发还挺帅。”Bucky若无其事的收起手机，跟着Steve走进家门。

 

TBC

 

每个人都会经历永无止境的痛苦，这些经历赋予我们成长、希望、理解和自我救赎。这句话是塞巴斯蒂安斯坦（巴基的扮演者）回复一个抑郁症的粉丝的文字。

 

希望看文的你们都能笑对自己走过的荆棘坎坷，拥抱生活，解放自我。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

Natasha坐在客厅里，手指尖套着一串钥匙悠闲地晃动，“嗨！金发小处男！”她对Steve吹口哨，视线落在他抓着的玩偶手臂上。

 

“谁给你寄这个东西！苍天啊！你还好吗？”Natasha拉住Steve把他塞进沙发里，抽出那个毛茸茸的东西丢给Bucky，“你不认得这是什么了？那份卷宗你都快看烂了，你居然让他把这个拿回家！”

 

Bucky终于看清楚这是什么，刚才的镇定荡然无存，Red Skull用短信告诉他：游戏开始了。他并不害怕，他做好了决一死战的准备，可如果这场游戏是以Steve为赌注，那他怎么可能玩得起？他不能输，也不能后退，恐惧化成寒冷的风钻进他的骨头缝，冻得他咬紧牙关。

 

“这是我妈妈临死前抓在手里的玩具熊，还有那袋药丸，是送花过来的少年获得的报酬。”Steve给Bucky解释，他敏锐的感觉到有什么事情发生，他似乎被盯上了。那么这种时候他就更不能和Bucky吵架，让Bucky担心，他们得站在一起对抗当年杀死他父母的仇人。

 

Bucky像合格的兄长一样拍了拍Steve的脑袋，去厨房拿塑料袋把花和玩偶残肢都包起来，然后去物业大楼调取监控，可惜的是，花园那里的探头被Rachael太太家的哈士奇啃断了脖子，目前在等待维修状态，至于那个送东西的小男孩，保安表示不是他们小区人，可能是别的地方跑来玩耍的。

 

“就算你晚上九点给我送花，我也不会爱上你这头暴力熊。”Howard还在研究室跟一堆红色骷髅渡过漫漫长夜，看见Bucky捧着花进来，非常不客气的鄙视。

 

Bucky把花砸在他桌上，“什么鬼味道！”Howard捂住鼻子，“等等。”他嗅嗅泡在药水里的骷髅，“这花怎么和死人一个味道？”

 

“Red Skull送给Steve的，还有这个。”Bucky戳了戳又脏又旧毛绒胳膊，“他给帮他跑腿的小男孩发了三颗新毒品。”

 

Howard担心地取下眼镜，捏捏眉心，问他，“Steve还好吗？东西放我这里，我帮你检查。”

 

Bucky疲惫地叹气，拉开法医组的小冰箱，从几个盒装心肝脾肺后面准确的掏出Howard珍藏的啤酒，咔嚓，牙齿磕掉瓶盖，一口气灌半瓶，咕嘟嘟打出一串饱嗝。

 

“哦，优美的屁声。”Howard接过他手里的酒瓶，丢掉一次性手套，悬空不对嘴喝两口，对着他的脸来个巨嗝。

 

“老伙计，我恨死Red Skull了。”Bucky抓抓短寸，一头扎进Howard怀里，“我知道，那花应该是自主培育的，我没在哪个花店见过，有可能它就是合成新型毒品的原料。”Howard拿他脑袋当置物板，冰冷地玻璃瓶直接放上去，冻的他嘶嘶抽气，累到混沌的精神稍稍清醒。

 

“Tasha在我家，有她的大腿绞杀，Steve应该暂时安全。”Bucky捏捏Howard的小肚子，怕痒的法医扭着屁股拍开他的手，“Steve是公众人物，你可没办法24小时拴住他。”

 

“那里去和你的Peppy求求情，让他给Steve放个长假。”

 

Howard又干一口酒，晃晃瓶子塞到Bucky嘴边，让他喝完最后一点，“什么我的？我只是问她要Steve的体检报告，你忘了我爸给他做的那个手术？我一直在监看Steve的状况，想帮他缓解神经性头痛和焦虑。”

 

Bucky抬起头，眼神像丢了蜂蜜罐的小熊，Peppy和Howard没关系，那Steve和Peppy，那张照片在他心头翻江倒海，还没等他闹闹情绪，就听见Howard丢下一颗重磅大新闻：“等抓到Red Skull，来庆祝我儿子上小学。”

 

“儿子？！”

 

“对！藏起来的老婆和儿子！”Howard丢掉空酒瓶，“别傻站着了，回家去，不要妨碍大科学家干活啦！”

 

被轰出研究室，Bucky去超市买点牛奶土司和水果，发信息问Tasha有没有什么需要带的东西，这个女人现在归属特殊谍报部门，她能来绝不是为了和自己叙旧，应该是Red Skull的案子上面有行动。

 

“你哥问你要不要东西，他在超市？”Natasha喊书房里认真看剧本的Steve。

 

“不用了，谢谢。”Steve一点也不想和这个红发女人聊天，虽然她美艳大方，态度跟老朋友一样不让人讨厌，但他就是抓狂，就是烦躁，他恨不得还是小时候，他能挤在Bucky和那些满身粉红泡泡的Omega和Beta中间，撒娇耍赖不让Bucky和他们说话，哪怕挨一顿揍也是值得的。

 

Steve气呼呼丢开笔，下楼坐在台阶上等Bucky，夜空幽暗无光，他想起小时候，吃完哮喘药剂，中枢神经过度兴奋无法休息，Bucky就会带他出来看星星，唱歌给他听，冬天小镇的夜晚，灯光很少，漫天都是如碎钻般闪烁的小星籽，璀璨通明，万籁俱寂。

 

“Steve，故去的人都是星星，Sarah阿姨在天上看着你。”

 

“那我以后要跟你一起变星星，跟着你，不分开。”

 

勾缠在一起的小拇指，是多少年梦里的好时光。

爱你是我唯一的秘密，愿星空将你我护佑。

 

“Shit，我就说我忘记收羊了。”Bucky粗着嗓子逗他，手捏上他的后颈，“你真是我养的最好的一头羊。”

 

Steve朝他翻白眼，一拳捶在他肚子上，头也不回跑进屋，“这是怎么了？进击的小羊羔？”Bucky耸耸肩，开门进家，Natasha已经在客房休息，门上挂着用口红写的：进来弄死你！大鬼脸标语。

 

Bucky放下购物袋，摸出一颗苹果边啃边去洗澡，在热水里和自己的小兄弟对话：“也不知道还有没有机会让你搓着大胸来一发。”他沮丧地滑进浴缸，呆到水冷才裹着浴袍慢吞吞溜出去，立刻被满屋香喷喷的奶味呛的腿软。

 

“Steve？”

 

Steve躺在床上，白皙的皮肤变得粉红，他双腿绞缠成麻花，喘着气求救：“Bucky！抑制剂！”

 

Bucky回过神，一个箭步冲到自己床头，拉开柜子，放针管的地方空荡荡，“咦！Steve，恭喜你，忘记买了！”

 

“啊啊啊啊！”

 

Bucky再次跑出家门去给Steve买抑制剂，走在路上的时候才想起来完全可以叫医心宅急送，快捷方便。

 

“算了。”他自言自语，留在屋里也实在不安全，Steve每次发情都是躲着自己，想来他看中的不过是这份兄弟情。

 

买完药掏手机结账的时候，那张照片不小心滑出来，Bucky感觉喉咙口发苦，顺手又买一份Alpha抑制剂，当着药剂师的面，直接撩开袖子一针戳进静脉。

 

Beta小医师吓得两腿发软，从来都知道Alpha又凶又糙，但没见过这么生猛的，肌注抑制类药物会有不同程度的灼烧感，正常人都要腿软坐板凳里，慢吞吞心理建设半天才敢让医师帮忙，哪有这种自己给自己注射的？

 

等Bucky走出店，药剂师盯着他宽厚的背影，感觉像送走了一只俄罗斯棕熊。

 

Bucky和Steve一起买的房子在三楼，此刻Natasha正踩着客房的空调外机朝主卧爬，她蹑手蹑脚打开窗户，被守在墙边的Steve发力掐住喉咙，“诱导剂是你放的，对不对？”

 

Steve每个月的发情期精准而规律，他进屋的时候闻到淡淡的水果香气，当时错误以为是给Bucky买的苹果，实际应该是Natasha给他种的圈套，所以他藏起还剩两只的抑制剂，支走Bucky，想看看这个女人耍什么花招。

 

扣紧命门的手满是汗水，皮肤不正常的烫热，Natasha没急着回答，静静数了数Steve的心跳，确认他不过是强弩之末，就放软身体，懒洋洋地凑到Steve耳边吹气：“你给老独眼提供情报，我的Bucky知不知道？”

 

Steve脸色通红，Natasha抓住机会猛捏他手肘麻筋，蛇一样游出困境，笑着坐到床上，快活地滚两圈，好整以暇地对Steve抛媚眼。

 

“你想知道什么？”Steve勉强站稳，神经性头疼一阵接一阵，背上冷汗涔涔，眼睛已经有些看不清楚，剧团的身份不过是掩饰，他从医院出来的那天就开始秘密受训，成为这个国家埋藏在市井的一颗暗棋。

 

他从来不是软弱、无助，只会躲在橱柜里的Omega，他掌控力量，学习格斗，发誓将亲手给自己二十余年的噩梦画上句号，以告慰父母在天之灵。

 

Natasha扯开Bucky的被子深深吸一口气，“队长，行动了。”她笑颜甜美似少女，音调却苍凉如老妇，“黑寡妇前来报道！”

 

Steve听明白她的身份，虽然没有完全卸下心防，但还是走上前与她握手，掌心交叠，一个U盘简单传递出去，“资料自己看，明晚地下城有慈善晚会，新型毒品会出现，准时到。”

 

 

Bucky回家就看见黑寡妇躺在他的床上，Steve缩在墙角，“呀！我的Bucky来啦！”美人冲他招手，Bucky拿被子把她卷成一个饼，扛在肩头，丢回客房。“好没情意！”砰，房门重重关上。

 

Steve抖着手给自己注射，Bucky走过去帮他，不大的空间里全是属于Steve的Omega气息，他偷眼看Bucky，发现对方下身一点反应都没有，失望如潮水一样给本就超负荷跳动的心脏再加一把动力。

 

Steve猛地打开Bucky的手，咬牙将针头扎进皮肤，蓝绿色眼睛里不争气地弥漫水雾。

 

Bucky想要拥抱他，Steve挣扎着躲开，额头磕在桌角，痛的人发蒙。“是因为Peggy？”Bucky问他，不知道是不是Steve的错觉，Bucky的声音不太正常，尾音拉的又长又快，像指甲画在黑板上，刺啦啦刮着耳膜。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你长大了，也该有自己的生活了，我出去睡！”Bucky从橱柜里拿出另一床被子，夹起自己的枕头就要离开。

 

Steve扑上去，被床腿绊倒，Bucky伸手扶住他，“我们都是成年人了---”话没说完，Steve发狠扯住他的衬衫，纽扣们杂乱无章的落在床铺和地面，“你是不是没有心啊---Buck！”

 

Bucky完全搞不清状况，发情期的Omega很容易胡搅蛮缠，他拿不准是不是要给Peggy打电话，犹豫再三，他还是张开环抱，圈紧烧的都说胡话的Steve，等待药性发作，Steve渐渐平静，陷入睡眠。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

重要：本章有车，短途车！吧唧会撒娇！

 

第五章

 

工作使人快乐。

 

第二天早晨，Steve没有准点去跑步，Bucky反而没等闹钟唱歌就醒来，怀里人像八爪鱼，修长的手脚将他牢牢包裹，肌肤相贴被过热的体温蒸腾成细密的汗珠。

 

Bucky屏住呼吸，花五分钟才蹭到床边，扣紧床头柜，手腕使劲将自己撑坐起身，Alpha抑制剂的副作用让筋肉酸软不堪，脑子一片浆糊混沌。

 

他简单给自己冲把澡，做早饭的时候Steve还在睡，Natasha已经不见踪影，客房被子散着，桌上堆着乱七八糟的化妆品，Bucky关好门，眼不见心不烦去上班。

 

“哇哦，你看起来像被卡车碾了。”Clint泡杯咖啡给他，拉开他抽屉顺走一包小饼干。

 

“对，我被命运的车轮碾过了。”Bucky捏着鼻子灌进去，赶快摸颗水果硬糖塞嘴里。

 

Howard跟幽灵一样飘入办公室，一头栽倒在自己座位上，手里的文件夹咣当砸向Bucky，Clint在关键时间展现了他狙击手的神速度，从东头飞冲到西头，一把捞过那个凶器。

 

“你已经分析出新药丸的成分啦！还有玩偶？什么玩偶？”

 

“有人给Steve送去当年他母亲惨死之时抓在手上的玩偶。”Howard哐哐撞墙，试图让自己保持清醒，“还只给了一条胳膊。”

 

“当年那个玩偶被凶手带走，他母亲尸身上只有七八张抓着玩偶的速拍照片。”Bucky去帮Howard揉捏绷紧的肩膀，拯救大法医濒临崩溃的颈椎。

 

“Howard回去休息吧！”Hill带来福音，得救的Howard脚步虚软躺进沙发，“我先睡一会，谁吵解剖谁。”

 

“至于你！”Hill用一堆文件压住Bucky的胸口，逼得他靠着办公桌痛苦下腰，讨好地扶住Hill双臂，“好姑娘，有话说话，Bucky快要散架了。”

 

“去找你弟弟弄一套西装来，我的舞伴。”Hill将他猛地扯直，Bucky听见脊椎的惨叫。“地下城今晚慈善晚会，上头收到线报，Red Skull新毒品会出现。”

 

“别看我。”Clint摆摆手，忽略Bucky求助的目光，“我女儿今天家长会，缺席我就永远失去进家门的机会了。对了，那个毒品吃的人都成骷髅了，为啥这些有钱人还要碰？”

 

“那是因为计量太大。”Howard翻个身，有气无力的解释，“这个红丸子好得很，能造成冰毒一样的快感，里面有刺激海马体的玩意，据说还能让你在幻觉里看到逝去的故人。”

 

“虚幻终非真实。”Bucky大步往外走，顺手接起电话。

 

Steve等Bucky走后才被Peggy的电话吵醒，高八度的女音发出愤怒地咆哮：“十分钟之内，再不来排练，让你穿女装绕场环游！”

 

“遵命！”Steve用最快地速度洗漱，叼起面包，连口罩都没戴，骑上他的哈雷风驰电掣冲到剧院，才刚刚过去六分钟。

 

Peggy揉着他被风吹的乱七八糟的金发，嫌弃地扫一眼他皱成咸菜的白衬衫和亚麻西裤，将他拖进化妆间一阵捯饬，重新收拾成光鲜亮丽的剧院头牌。

 

今天排演的是莎士比亚的问题剧《冬天的故事》，Steve饰演弗洛里扎尔，练习到一半的时候，女主的长裙勾在刀具上，撕开一条长口子，Steve不得不脱下外套裹住即将走光的女演员，编导宣布今天不拍了，助理将他们都带去自己的休息室。

 

剧院走廊里，站着一个穿粉红纱裙的小姑娘，她怀捧一束花，“你是Cap！我认得你！”小姑娘笑嘻嘻，踮起脚把手里的花捧给Steve，Steve接过去，脸色瞬间变得苍白，还是黑色鸢尾花，毛绒玩具熊的粗腿绑在花茎处。

 

“谁给你的？”他的声音微微颤抖，Peggy迅速召唤保安，Steve告诉她昨晚发生的事情，Peggy掏出那个玩偶腿，气急败坏的敲打手机键盘，“等着，我非把这个混蛋扒一层皮下来！”

 

 

Bucky赶到国立剧团，站在大门外掏半天口袋没翻到临时通行证，只好拿出警官证，凶神恶煞地逼迫保安大叔放他进去。

 

“小姑娘是从后院钻进来的，那个该死的给她毒品！”Bucky听见Peggy说话声，语速又急又快，“他骗孩子说送了花，吃下这个药丸，就能见到她死去的奶奶！”

 

“Buck！”风吹开半掩的门，Steve靠坐在沙发里，看见扶着双膝躬身喘气的Bucky，Peggy打量Bucky，“这一脸的大胡子！”她瞟一眼Steve的下半身，“我去应付警方！你注意点，这是剧院，再出什么幺蛾子，你就等着穿上那身九层纱裙游街吧。”

 

Steve高举双手，装作乖巧模样送走Peggy，拽Bucky进屋关好门，连窗帘都拉严实。屋里变得昏暗，Bucky打开灯，解开腰带脱掉制服躺进那张宽大舒服的沙发床，Steve拿过毯子给他盖好。

 

“害怕吗？”Bucky握住他的手，指尖在掌心描摹。

 

Steve摇摇头，和他并排躺下，Bucky分给他一角毯子，伸长手臂给他当枕头。“要是死了，也就能见到妈妈了。”

 

“不许胡说。”Bucky侧过脸看他，鼻息喷在他脸上，痒痒的。“那你让我妈妈怎么办？让我爸爸怎么办？让我，怎么办？”

 

失去你，我该怎么办？

 

昏黄灯光中，Steve蓝绿色的眼睛通透而璀璨，小时候的他固执又坚强，不论是被高年级威胁，还是被老师诬陷，他都不卑不亢，其实他有颗温软的心，会给路边流浪的小猫撑伞，会月月攒钱给贫困的学生送面包。成年后，他更是致力于慈善事业，总想做更多的事情回馈这个还不算太糟糕的世道，他是个好人，肩担万物，堪比神明。

 

Steve的腿再一次与Bucky交缠，他把整个人团进Bucky怀里，听着他有力铿锵的心跳，怀念他为保护他打的每一场架。

 

即使他已经有了足够的力量，即使他已经游走在黑白两端，即使他已经不再弱小，即使他已经不可能再做他的豆芽菜。

 

他还是爱他的，他渴望被爱，渴望尊重，渴望自由，可最让他渴望的却也最有可能是奢望的，只有Bucky。他还是喜欢藏起所有的锋利棱角，收起实际拥有的尖牙利爪，继续享受他的保护，享受他的怀抱，如果可以，他想享受他全部的爱与被爱。

 

“Buck？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“说爱我。”

 

“我爱你，Steve。”

 

他们一觉睡到下午，直到Peggy忍无可忍冲进来以捉奸之势扯掉他们合盖的毛毯，Bucky才清醒，Steve翻个身，Bucky赶忙伸手抱住他，防止他翻下沙发。

 

“起来！再不起来送你去和土耳其老头睡觉！”Peggy捏住他的耳朵低吼，Bucky狂笑。

 

Steve揉着眼睛不高兴的蹬腿，“就不能不去吗？”

 

Peggy把一块冰毛巾盖他脸上，Steve嚎叫着彻底恢复意识。

 

“借我身衣服，我得参加一个慈善晚会。”Bucky揉了揉酸麻的手臂，肚子饿的咕咕叫。

 

“今晚？地下城？”Steve皱眉，看来行动方案要修改，他可不能让Bucky发现他藏起来的身份。

 

Peggy走到沙发前，用眼神肆意丈量Bucky的尺寸，“站起来，我看看。”

 

Bucky听话的爬起来，挺胸收腹，像校场等待检阅的新兵。Peggy趁机掐了他的屁股，在将手搭上他的胸肌，一寸寸缓慢抚摸，女Alpha清冽而微醺的气息充盈鼻腔，略微低头就能看见她棕色的卷发，焦糖色的眼和血红的唇。

 

“Peggy！”Steve小声抗议。

 

Peggy打个响指，玩味地对Steve微笑，出门去给Bucky找衣服。

 

“她是个挺不错的Alpha。”Bucky接过Steve递过来的三明治，吃了一口，顿时觉得做明星太他妈好了，至少不用吃警察食堂那个硬的能划伤上颚的原麦三明治。

 

“什么？”Steve忙着绞杀咖啡豆，没听清。

 

Peggy去而复返，手里拎着一套南意风格亚麻西装，清浅的蓝色夹银线，滚边袖高泊头亲吻扣。

 

“太贵的我可租不起。”Bucky笑眯眯的去洗干净手，Steve拉开窗帘，下午温暖的春光里，Bucky抓住T恤领口，暴力地脱掉，展露如雕塑一般的完美身材，小麦色肌肤，胸口黑色的毛团，清晰蜿蜒的马甲线，连那个小巧微凸的脐眼都恰到好处。

 

Peggy赞美地吹起口哨，Steve扭过脸，感觉体内信息素翻涌，带动小腹一阵热潮。但Bucky不肯放过他，“过来帮我一下，Steve。”

 

Steve只好顶着Peggy不怀好意的笑容去帮Bucky穿衣服，手指穿过细小的扣眼，Steve觉得脸红的发烫，他动作飞快，弄完后退到一边，抬头才发现：Bucky好看的可以去当模特。

 

“我为我的英俊点赞。”Bucky跑到镜子跟前，拉着Steve一起欣赏。

 

Peggy举起手机一通狂拍，“真不考虑当演员？放弃你的警察梦吧，亿万少女需要你的拯救。”

 

 

Bucky开着他的肌肉车去接Hill，还用手机给她发自拍，凶神恶煞的Peggy剃光了他的胡渣，现在他的下巴摸起来光滑的像婴儿屁股，手感一级棒！

 

天啊！布鲁克林小王子，我愿意为你写一次报告。------Hill

 

谢谢！美丽的公主，我努力让你成为今夜最闪亮的会场之星。-----Bucky

 

Hill和Bucky跳了一支舞，两个Alpha的组合充满张力，他们旋转跳跃，彬彬有礼的穿过彼此的臂弯，浅蓝西装和深蓝长裙交相辉映，钻石高顶吊灯为他们增添闪耀光芒。

 

“不请我跳支舞吗？”红裙的Peggy回望舞池，向Steve伸出手。这是陪伴他多年的女经纪人，她优雅有礼，无声地守护着自己，决不让过多的情愫给彼此带来烦恼。Steve注视着她满是渴望的眼眸，手张开又握紧。

 

“你真是我见过笑起来最好看的男孩子。”很多年前，通往剧院面试的黑色林肯车里，美艳的女经纪人笑着抬手，有些失礼地抚上Steve的眉心，那里有一道极深的竖纹，藏起无数不可言说的心意，隐秘而幽深。Steve别开眼，攥住她的手，恰到好处却是在不可及的距离。

 

“我以为我的魅力足够。”

 

“我不是为了这些来当演员。”Steve有点想念Bucky，不管身处哪种困境，Bucky都会如一头横冲直撞的大角雄鹿，替他破开危难，将他护在身后。

 

Peggy娇俏地笑，挣脱Steve的桎梏，弹了弹他的脸，”你得习惯这个地方，我相信我们还有很多时间，小男孩。“

 

”这次又要拒绝我吗？“Peggy收回手，”我会一直等着你的，小男孩。“她转身离开，裙角旋转如火焰。

 

Steve抓过侍应生端来的香槟一口饮尽，收拾心情去找Natasha，他在消防通道给自己稍作变装，用蓝色头罩遮住上半边脸，穿好紧身防弹衣，背起自己的武器--一个可回旋的圆盘飞盾。

 

”在地下三层，最里面的房子。“Natasha从房梁倒吊着垂下，红发黑衣，矫捷迅猛如花豹。

 

Steve潜入地下三层，那里是上层贵族们寻欢作乐的隐蔽场所，空气里到处是Omega发情的甜香，穿着暴露面容俊美的年轻人端着酒水和药品敲开一个个石头房门，各色交缠的肉体，借酒精发泄欲望的丑陋。

 

Steve贴着墙朝最里移动，长发女孩坐在一个男子怀里，拿脚勾出一个银色行李箱，某个经常能从报纸上看见的名流狗一样的扑过去，流着涎水打开密码锁，满是红色中央画黑色骷髅头的药丸。

 

”行动！“Steve下达命令，灯突然熄灭，仿佛一个讯号，地下室所有的人都动起来，穿上衣服分开身体，没有任何声音整齐有素的往走廊上集中，分发药品和酒水的年轻人抱来火炉，把不能见人的东西通通投入烈火。

 

Natasha手腕射出钢线勾住那个行李箱，Steve和长发女孩交手，一片黑暗中，他撕开女孩裹胸的破布，Sin，借着火光Steve看清女孩胸口的刺青，女孩丢下一颗烟雾弹，趁着混乱跑走。配合得当的扫黄组在这时候冲进屋，人群开始尖叫，一个半长头发背着枪的蒙面人跟上Steve。

 

”我被人盯上了，你先回去。“Steve在耳机里知会Natasha。

 

”东西已经拿到了，你小心。“

 

两人你追我赶，爬上楼梯赶出大门，跑进对面闲置的停业俱乐部，Steve一口气飞奔到楼顶，踩着房顶边缘跳到另一幢楼，那人穷追不舍，Steve取下星盾，向着他投掷过去，准备将他撞倒。

 

从未失手的神器被那人一把扣在手心，来不及等Steve反应，那人将它丢回，Steve反手接下，瞥见一辆收垃圾的车正在驶来，立刻纵身跃下，重重落在垃圾堆里，朝楼上张望的那人比个中指。

 

 

Bucky打开家门，先回来的Steve已经洗了两把澡，他闻闻手臂，总觉得还是一股子垃圾味。”怎么了？“Bucky疑惑地看他，”没有--“Steve猛抬头，发现Bucky脸红的不正常。

 

”你喝多了？“他还穿着那件得体合身的南意西装，领口大开，眼角眉梢都是风情。

 

Bucky靠在鞋柜边，领带缠在手腕上，天知道今晚追的是什么人，那该死的的头套还有要命的奔跑速度，他快累死了，药丸子也没拿到手，返回和扫黄组聊天的时候随便从酒桌上拿杯酒，居然还是加料的，现在他简直觉得天花板都是4D的。

 

”我没醉，就是晕。“他抓紧Steve的小臂，整个人扑进他怀里。

 

”那就是醉了。“Steve拖着他进浴室。

 

”你穿裙子给我看。“他借酒装疯，大着狗胆扯下Steve的睡裤和底裤，双手掐住Steve细巧的腰线。

 

又来了！Steve险些被自己的裤子绊倒，那年毕业典礼，Bucky喝醉了把Steve塞进社团化妆间强行扒光衣服，换上女生合唱部的蓬蓬裙，赶来的Branes太太非但不施以援手，还给他拍了三十多张相片！

 

Bucky又开始撕Steve的睡衣，Steve按住他的手，自己脱掉睡衣，哄着Bucky坐在马桶上，帮他脱西装解衬衫，这衣服超级贵，要弄坏了，Peggy真的会给他接一个变态到令人发指的角色。

 

轮到西裤的时候，Bucky开始揉他的胸，”Bucky！“Steve红着脸给他拆皮带，醉鬼既不感恩也不配合，还伸出舌尖凑到他胸口，含住那个凸起打着圈舔咬。

 

Steve快要控制不住自己了，他勉强把裤子剥下来，手忙脚乱打开花洒，“你要烫死我，Steve呜呜。”滚烫的热水烫红了Bucky的后背，他滑坐到地上干嚎，一滴眼泪也没有。Steve一边哄他一边挑水温，Bucky的手又不安分的拨弄他的蛋蛋。

 

“Bucky！”Steve按捺住放一浴缸水淹死他的冲动，用力想要将他拉起，替他清洗，Bucky抱住他的腿，突然张口含住了那个半软的小兄弟，熟悉的Alpha信息素铺天盖地，热水在不大的浴室蒸腾起雾气，Steve闭上眼，听见灵魂的疯狂疯狂叫嚣，欲望与渴望杂糅，吞噬他应有的坚强与固执。

 

他的心软的快要融化。

 

肉柱在舔吻中迅速充盈胀大，Bucky发出含糊的呻吟，吞吐越发卖力，专心舔舐，间或细细吮吻，双手不停歇缓缓揉捏Steve大腿内侧，感受他艰难站立的不停颤抖。他坏笑着扬起脸，猛地抽吸一口最敏感的阴茎颈，满意地看Steve发出小兽一样低回婉转的哭音，在收紧口腔用嘴唇给那个圆润的头部带着褶皱的按摩。

 

当嘴里的巨物再难支撑，疯狂跳动的时候，Steve揪紧他的短发，想要退出去，Bucky拿开他的双手，推着他的腿将人压到全是水珠的瓷砖璧上，更深的吞了进去，舌尖勾缠住柱身，用力将那些都吸了出来，跟着爬起身，搓揉着Steve的大胸，让他睁开眼，看着他张开嘴一点点咽了下去。

 

“Bucky。”Steve关上灯，月光下偷偷伸出手描摹他的脸，从眉峰到眼角，从鼻梁到唇畔。他们只接过一个吻，在Bucky去参军的那个下午，他以为他要吻他的额头，但Bucky吻住了他的唇，撬开他的牙关，舌尖逡巡口腔的每一寸角落，短暂而甜蜜。

 

他也许是爱着我的，Steve怀抱希望，沉沉睡去。

 

Bucky睁开眼，“傻瓜。”他再一次吻上那片唇。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

阳光像是灰姑娘的魔法钟声，清晨到来，一切恢复原状，没有南瓜马车，只有牛奶面包。更可气的是，Steve拒绝和Bucky进行眼神交流，他回避他的目光，在递刀叉的时候，Bucky笑着触碰他的指尖，Steve直接松开手，餐具掉在白色的骨瓷盘边，磕出一条长长的裂缝，他落荒而逃。

 

Bucky莫名地心情舒爽，换好制服，他再次把下巴新冒出的胡渣剃的一干二净，对着镜子舔舔嘴唇，慢条斯理走路去警局。

 

“天使降临人间，我们不用面对老独眼的怒火啦！昨晚有人给他送来一箱红药丸，还提供了一个重要情报。”Clint坐在办公桌前调整他的弓箭，对门外探头的Bucky做请进的手势。

 

“谁？”

 

“一个红发大美女，扫黄组的兄弟讲的。”

 

是Ntasha！Bucky陷入沉思，也许昨天他追击的那个内裤面罩的跑酷少年是老独眼的人，这家伙屹立菠萝城三十余年，总有精准的线报，他早就怀疑老独眼暗地里埋藏着一支精兵。

 

Hill从弗瑞办公室出来，打量Bucky一眼，她还是那身干练的制服，如果不去想象，你几乎记不得昨晚长裙曳地，卷发轻垂的她是有多么迷人。Bucky对她挑眉，Hill丢纸团砸他。

 

“Howard定位出三个毒品生产地点，扫黄组那边会先去探探路。局长让我们搜寻这个人。”Hill将一张照片贴在白板上，女孩子，长发紧身衣，跟Red Skull长得有点像。

 

“Red Skull的女儿？”Bucky认得这张脸，当年自己卧底失败就是因为这个女孩，她残忍又嗜血，喜好圈养奴役小孩和Omega，她利用那些因为贫穷或灾难而沦落的可怜人们，杀掉他们的Alpha，然后像玩跳跳棋一样将他们折磨成一滩碎肉。

 

“Sinthia Schmidt，代号Sin，精通格斗术，Red Skull的女儿，也是他的清道夫，目前被派到菠萝城，三代新毒品的推广，货源都是从她这里来的。局长命令三天内抓捕，必要时格杀。”Hill敲击那张照片，Bucky和Clint迅速开始行动。

 

 

国立剧团，中午有一场小型演出，票在一个月前就销售一空。演员粉们早早就挤满场外，条条彩色横幅招摇醒目。

 

Steve躲在化妆间里对剧本，Peggy带一名年轻的女警走进来，“警方给我们派的人，这次负责安保，花什么的都让她检查，应该不会再有奇怪的东西送来。”

 

女警和Steve握手，她是Omega，周身散发白桃的香气，可爱又迷人。Steve想到剧本里的台词，“甜心，我想醉死在你本源的馨香之中。”

 

Peggy去忙其他事，小女警就守在门边，有些拘谨地双手交握。Steve倒了杯茶给她，小女警脸飞速蹿红，不好意思地抱住纸杯，“您是Bucky警官的弟弟吗？”

 

“是的。”Steve失笑，Barnes太太总说Bucky是行走的桃花树，到哪里都会吸引蜜蜂和蝴蝶，这个雀斑脸的小女警更像是个小蛾子，怯生生地捧出一颗心。

 

“我就是问问，没有别的意思。Bucky警官是个很棒的人。”她一口气喝下半杯水，偷偷吐舌头，努力让自己恢复成认真办公的模样。

 

Steve丢下剧本，盯着飘进窗缝的花瓣，昨日的夜晚和多年前的某天在脑海交织出现。

 

“你看Bucky和她多么班配呀！”春光正好的下午，豆芽菜Steve坐在画板前，侧眼瞟围在Bucky身边的Omega女同学，气呼呼提笔画只红毛猴子，让她脑袋边顶一朵可笑的蝴蝶结，手摸着屁股，大腿交叉。

 

“你的新猴子造型不错。”Bucky悄无声息的来到他后方，扯过炭笔给猴子添一坨便便。

 

蠢爆了！Steve想把画团成团砸向他笑眯眯的圆脸，他发誓要给这只猴子卖个好价钱，再拿这些钱订做一只一模一样的红毛猴子，让它在Bucky的婚礼上充当吉祥物。

 

Barnes太太从窗户里探头喊他们吃午餐，那名Omega女同学自然的霸占了原来属于他的位置，Bucky给她叉Steve最喜欢吃的烤肠，还让她用手帕给他擦脸，Steve气的胃疼，连最喜欢的甜点都没吃出味道。

 

好容易熬到下午时分，那帮讨厌的家伙们都跑了，Barnes太太去镇中心逛商场，Barnes先生去找老朋友钓鱼。Steve深吸一口气，收拾好乱糟糟的庭院，准备进房休息，躺在沙发里Bucky爬起来，用力拉住他的外套，将他扯下两级楼梯，Steve后背紧紧贴着墙壁，Bucky张开双手圈在他身边，不许他乱动。

 

Steve别过脸，推着他的胸脯把这头蠢熊推远一点，这家伙喝了太多酒，整个人闻起来像颗醉李子。“你干吗不高兴？”Bucky喷出酒气，整颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在Steve肩头。

 

“你是不是只喜欢女孩子？”Steve觉得腹腔里到处都疼，心尖像是被什么攥住，挤出的酸汁堵在喉咙口，让人连吞咽都困难。从小到大，所有人都喜欢Bucky，Bucky以后一定会找一个特别可爱的女孩子，想想都让人生气。

 

他摸摸Steve的肚子，“那是当然，女孩子多可爱，不管她们将来是Omega还是Beta，她们都香香软软，抱起来肉呼呼的，多么美好。”

 

Steve不死心，“你以后会娶女孩子吗？”

 

“会，我娶像你这样的女孩子----”

 

对话戛然而止，Bucky打着呼噜睡过去，“Bucky？”Steve肩膀酸疼，抬手扯扯Bucky半长的头发，没有任何反应，他只能任劳任怨将他扛回沙发。

 

Bucky睡足整整一个下午，Steve怕他被呕吐物呛死，一直守着他，委屈地画了幅胖熊和豆芽菜。

 

 

Bucky坐在街边喝冰咖啡，汗珠从他脑门滑下来，他热的恨不得裸奔，跑了三条街还是让那个女人溜了，老独眼一定会让他写检查的。

 

他在Red Skull那里卧底一年零八个月，就是这个女人害他暴露，在最后四十八小时，她让他活剥一个怀孕的男性Omega，实在找不到办法拒绝的Bucky只能冒险提前任务，一命换两命。

 

他被俘虏了，这个女人把他当上等试验品，用尽各种方法折磨他。最难的时候，Bucky一直默念Steve教他背的台词，那是他们最后的校园喜剧节，他成功逼着Steve穿上纱裙扮演公主，而他就是那个打败恶龙拯救公主的骑士，再完美不过。

 

后来Thor他们救出他，他一度成了傻子，只记得Steve，浑浑噩噩治疗六个月，才在一次意外中恢复意识，是因为他看见一个很像Steve的蒙面人，他们打了一架，他掉进水里，然后什么都记得了。他的Steve，他要回家，他在等他。

 

疯狂地尖叫声将Bucky拉回现实，这里是国立大剧院的后街，今天Steve有演出，天啊！他都看见女孩子们手里举的大幅照片了，真帅！

 

Bucky喝完咖啡，买个草莓蛋糕，后门安保大叔还是昨天那位，他挥挥手就让Bucky进去。Bucky从后场溜到前台，在狂热的人群里好不容易站稳脚跟，Steve他们已经开始谢幕。

 

几位被选中的男孩女孩捧着鲜花走上台，Steve站在聚光灯下，金发蓝眼脸颊上有圈青色胡渣，只穿一件牛仔外套，露出壮实的胸肌和令人垂涎的腹肌，手腕缠着道具绷带，看起来性感又迷人。Bucky无比怀念昨夜的浴室，他舔舔唇，和人群一起欢呼Steve的名字。

 

“St--”

 

送花的女孩将花交给Steve的瞬间，长袖里滑出尖刀，身体快于意识，Bucky反应过来的时候人已经冲到台上，拉开Steve，在震耳欲聋的尖叫声中，那把尖刀戳进他的右胸。

 

爆炸突发，黑色吊灯争先恐后坠落，蹦起无数伤人碎片，熊熊火光里，女孩的刀卡在Bucky肋骨中，Bucky咬牙抬脚将她踹翻，回头看Steve正在忙着护住同组的女演员，他也在回望他，四目相对，半生在光影里浮沉游荡。

 

安保们争先恐后的涌进来，广播开始循环播放：注意安全，不要踩踏。惊慌失措的人群被有秩序地疏散离开，黑色的鸢尾花从红色玫瑰中掉落，玩具小熊残破的半个身体被一块碎玻璃钉在舞台中央。

 

有闪光的灯的声音响起，Bucky忍住蚀骨的剧痛，眼前色彩在涣散，鲜血从指缝间汩汩淌下，Steve抱住他摇摇欲坠的身躯，用外套盖住他的脑袋，将他的脸压在他的赤裸地大胸之间，Bucky偷偷地笑，深深吸了口他最喜欢的Omega气息，奶香味让疼痛都不再那么难忍。

 

 

去往医院的路上堵得水泄不通，记者们举着话筒疯狂拍打车身，Peggy第三次把头探出车窗大吼，终于按捺不住脱下高跟鞋准备给那个口水喷她一脸的家伙一个爆头，Steve在关键时刻握住她的手，飞速关好车窗，“别这样！鞋子比较贵！”他勉强想个笑话。

 

Peggy捧场地干笑两声，Bucky反而跟疯了一样捶着担架床狂笑，小护士害怕他崩裂创口，举起针管用眼神询问Steve要不要给他来一针安定。

 

Steve走上前抱紧Bucky，拍着他的胸脯让他冷静，刀伤不严重，小女孩搞不来管制刀具，只有一把水果刀，Bucky的脂肪和肋骨缓冲了大部分杀伤力，脏腑没有受到冲击，医生给他进行简单包扎，他挂着消炎水，嚷嚷肚子饿。

 

“我想吃李子，Steve。”

 

“这个季节没有李子。”

 

“你骗人。”

 

“你上次买李子从三块钱一斤还价还成五块钱一斤，你自己说你再也不吃了。”

 

Peggy哈哈大笑，连随行的医生护士都憋不住，纷纷扭头偷笑，Bucky不高兴地嘟嘴，刹车声及时帮他挽回面子，他又扮演成娇弱的伤者，躺着被抬进医院。

 

医生给Bucky做了详细检查，建议他住院观察，Peggy给他弄间单人病房，Hill和Clint赶到医院。

 

“该死的，你怎么搞成这个惨样。”Hill和Peggy一见如故，两人交换了手机号码。

 

Clint忙着掏出一叠剧照，他临时用局里打印机印的，请求Steve帮他签名，他好回去讨好老婆和女儿。

 

弗瑞局长气呼呼地来看他，环顾有电视有空调还有小冰箱的单人间，愤怒地表示：“住这么好的房间，我是不会给你报销的！”

 

Bucky装的气若游丝，虚虚拉住老独眼的手，“局长---”他的Steve赚钱不容易，怎么能让他出钱又出力，这不公平。

 

“闭嘴！”弗瑞嫌弃地甩开他的手，盯住Steve，“那个女孩子是你的粉丝？”

 

Steve点点头，那是他的老粉，后援团里的骨干，可爱的像洋娃娃一样，Steve曾在她生日宴会上给她送过一支钢笔。

 

“她父亲过世，母亲上周改嫁，继父一家对她不好。”Hill叹息着告诉他们，“学校里有人给她吃了红药丸，她说她见到她父亲，送花的蒙面人告诉她只要能让你见血，就包她一年份的药。”

 

Steve沉默，这个世界总是这样，他为自己不能多做一点而悲伤。

 

Bucky拿眼神恳求弗瑞离开，弗瑞竖起食指点点他，“两天，不许偷懒。”

 

房间里安静下来，Bucky发出一声长长的呼痛，“疼吗？”Steve坐到他身边，止疼药的效力渐渐褪去，冷汗从脊背之后腾起，带动体温缓缓升高，从紧张到骤然放松，熊也会累。

 

“亲我一口吧，Steve。”

 

“什么？”Steve不知所措，有点怀疑自己是不是被爆炸弄坏了耳朵，他下意识去看Bucky，Bucky还是那副懒散地模样，没了胡子的脸让人怀念十七岁。

 

“我说---”Bucky握住他的手，把人拉到眼前，Steve疑惑地低下头，“亲我一口，Steve。”熟悉的话音如巫师的蛊惑，冰凉的唇贴上因高烧而滚烫的唇，口舌纠缠，多年不可言说的情愫被吞吐入腹，在心尖炸开辉煌的烟火，璀璨到让人耀目。

 

“为，为什么？”

 

“因为是你啊！”Bucky轻轻抚摸呆愣豆芽菜的脸颊，“只要是你，就算明天死了，也可以。”

 

Peggy在外敲了敲玻璃窗，Steve匆忙直起腰，蹦跳着跑出去，Bucky眯起眼，舔了舔唇。

 

“你是在行动逼我放弃吗？”Peggy靠着墙，伸手去摸Steve牛仔外套下的胸肌，“坏男孩！”

 

Steve攥住她的手腕，“Peggy，我---”

 

“你要是能像那个发情期那样乖，多好。“Peggy挥开他的手，平静地微笑，“你打算怎么办？不当演员了？那个什么毒贩子是不是迷上你了，怎么穷追不舍。”

 

“Peggy，你知道我父母的事情。”Steve脸颊的飞红缓缓变成惨白，Peggy当然知道那个案子，她甚至动用关系看过那份卷宗，太惨了，无法想象的惨。Rogers夫妇都不是一枪毙命，是虐杀，整整三个小时，他们最后都没办法拼成一个完整的人。

 

“你知道那个人为什么会杀害我的父母吗？”

 

Peggy皱眉，拿不定主意是不是该阻止Steve说下去，她犹豫着，听见Steve的回答：

 

“是因为我。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Red Skull本名Johann Shmidt，很多年前，他刚刚加入Steve父亲所在的缉毒组。Rogers警官在自己的家里为他举办入职聚餐，五岁的Steve摇摇晃晃跑下楼，抱住Johann Shmidt，奶声奶气的喊他：“新来的哥哥，抱！”  
   
Johann Shmidt把他抗坐在自己肩头，讨好地带他在院子里飞奔，还送给他一套童话书。母亲在他临睡前为他朗读这本书，读到一半就将书丢进垃圾桶，小Steve吓得哇哇大哭，父亲赶过来，捡起这本书看了一眼，安慰母亲：“可能Johann并不了解儿童读物。”  
   
“他都不翻一下吗？这都是什么故事！黑暗、谋杀、血腥！”Rogers太太焦躁地搓揉着短发，“怎么能给我的孩子买这种东西呢。”  
   
Rogers先生抱住自己的妻子，“没事的，我会和他谈谈，也许只是个误会。”  
   
他们相拥着离开房间，装睡的小Steve睁开眼睛，爬下床好奇地打开那本书，扉页上漂亮的小王子被巨龙咬成两半，鲜红的血涂满半张纸，龙爪间抓着一颗画的极度逼真的心脏，小Steve扔掉书，做了好几晚的噩梦。  
   
后来Johann Shmidt再也没来过他家，有次母亲带他去打针，回来的路上他吵着要去见父亲，被烦的受不了的母亲把他丢进父亲的警局办公室，急匆匆赶去上班。父亲和同事们出外勤，办公室里只有Johann Shmidt，小Steve想到书本里小王子残破的身体，害怕的窝进沙发。  
   
Johann Shmidt给他倒了杯苹果汁，调高空调温度，热的冒汗的小Steve吐着舌头喝光了满满一杯果汁，很快他睡着了。  
   
醒来的时候他被绑在一个破旧的黑色皮椅子里，衣服都不见了，他又哭又叫。Johann Shmidt打开灯，走进来用手抚摸他的皮肤，小Steve完全搞不懂发生了什么。  
   
“你可真像个洋娃娃。”Johann Shmidt掐着他圆嘟嘟的笑脸，拧他胸前的小点，“Rogers长官把你带到警校操场的那个夏天，我就想这么干了。”他举起一根针管，里面的药剂散发着浅紫色的光芒，“听着，宝贝，有点疼，但接下来会很快活。”  
   
这时候小Steve被捆住的手突然动起来，狠狠打中他的肚子，针管掉在椅子边缘，父亲很早就教过他怎么打开这些看似复杂实际简单的结，第一次操作虽然费了点功夫，但还是成功的。  
   
“小东西，真可爱！”Johann Shmidt大笑，扑过去掐住他的喉咙，小Steve呛的不停咳嗽，随手摸到那根针管扎进了Johann Shmidt的身体，门外响起脚步声，父亲带着人来解救他了！  
   
Rogers警官暴打了这个混蛋一顿，他浑身是血，瘫软在地，针头戳在他的关键部位，让他像案板上垂死的鱼一样，不停颤动。  
   
押解的路上，Johann Shmidt跑了，警局为了年度评比，将这件事情压下来。三个月后Red Skull带着新型毒品在菠萝城出现，一夜之间掀起惊风骇浪，平静的菠萝城变成黑帮角斗火并的最佳场所，每天都有无辜的人死去，每天都有执勤的警员牺牲。  
   
Rogers警官忙的昏天黑地，做护士的Rogers太太也忙的不得休息，小Steve经常饿着肚子睡觉，心里恨透了那些讨厌的毒贩子，盼望自己能快快长大，也能做一个有用的能帮得上忙的人。  
   
终于在一个夏日的午后，父亲得到半天空隙，他搂着母亲在客厅里给小Steve讲故事，正讲到关键的地方，Steve听见细细撞击声，四扇落地窗户在瞬间碎裂，Rogers警官只来得及把他塞进楼梯间的废旧壁橱，就被一枪打断了左腿。  
   
四个穿黑西装的男人闯进他家，残忍的虐杀持续三个多小时，小Steve透过壁橱的缝隙看着母亲渐渐发不出声音，她的眼眸逐渐暗淡，身体被分为多块，怀里的小熊满是鲜血，像极了那本书里的插画。  
   
Johann Shmidt坐在他家的沙发里，现在应该叫他Red Skull，他的半边脸完全溃烂，一只手腕上全是肿大的脓包。  
   
父亲被倒挂在客厅风扇下面，“看看你儿子干的好事！”他转动那恐怖的脸，“他把药打进我的身体，我废了，完全废了！我现在连B起都做不到！”水果叉挑出父亲的眼球，他最后偷偷看一眼壁橱里心爱的儿子。  
   
是我害死了他们，小Steve想，是我，如果不是我去找这个恶魔，父亲和母亲都会活着，我是个坏孩子。  
   
“这不是你的错，Steve。”Peggy握紧他的手，平时尖利的嗓音变得低柔，“不是你的错，别想了，受害者没有罪。他是个变态，疯子！没有你还会有别的孩子。”  
   
Steve摇摇头，疲惫地望着空荡荡的医院走廊，Peggy拍拍他的肩膀，“没事的，Steve。他会被抓住，会付出他应有的代价，会好的。别想了，去和你的小熊崽说说话。一周后你还有演出，我要看见我的小男孩好好的。”  
   
她把Steve推进病房，擦干眼角，昂首挺胸的去应付那些等着报道袭击事件的媒体们。  
   
Bucky玩着输液导管对他招手，Steve索性脱掉外套和鞋子爬上病床，Bucky抱住他，揉揉他乱糟糟的金发，捏他的腹肌。“怎么了？谁惹我的Steve不高兴了？”  
   
“Bucky。”Steve侧过脸看他，蓝绿色的眼瞳晶亮如宝石，“是真的吗？”他想问那个吻，跟做梦一样，也许今天所有发生的一切都是一场很快会醒来的梦。  
   
“我没喝醉，昨晚。”Bucky抬手抚平他眉心的深深刻痕，Steve的脸腾变得通红，“你烫的都能煎蛋了。”Bucky笑着盖住他的眼睛。“就是杯加了料的酒，不至于喝醉。”  
   
Steve爬起来盯住他，激动的说不出话，“别这么看我，我没对别的Omega干过这个，只有你，Steve。”  
   
“为什么？”  
   
“之前不告诉你，是我怕我死了。可今天---”Bucky回忆那场突如其来的刺杀，按住隐隐作痛的伤口，“今天如果我死了，那我的Steve什么都不知道，他该多难过。所以我想我应该告诉他，爱不是负担，我的Steve是我的勇气，我动力，我的一切。”  
   
Steve欢喜的只会傻笑，四肢充盈着温暖的力量，他的Buck也喜欢他，兜兜转转，他们从来都不曾分开。深深埋藏在心底深处的情愫被突如其来的爱所浇灌，呼啸着拔高抽条，在心尖开出最美的花朵。  
   
“再亲我一个！”Bucky将他拉到眼前，与他十指相扣，伸出舌尖勾画他的唇形，Steve笨拙地回应他，牙齿磕的他痛呼。  
   
“哦！”Bucky摸摸嘴，Steve不好意思的别过脸。  
   
“没事，我教你。”小鹿仔坏笑着抱住他的豆芽菜。  
   
   
   
   
Howard他们在Bucky养伤的两天里，成功定位到Sin的制毒工厂。深夜时分，他们进行一场突击抓捕。  
   
Sin且战且退，在露天停车场被躲在暗处的Steve丢出星盾打翻在地，Clint抓紧机会，两枪射爆三个车底油箱，大火熊熊燃烧，Natasha从角落冒出来，一脚踹在Sin头顶，彻底断绝她想要逃跑的欲望。  
   
“感恩的心。”Clint鼓掌，Natasha回眸，送去一枚香吻，跳上Steve的哈雷，绝尘而去。  
   
防爆车顺利把Sin送到警局门口，Fury面色黑沉在那里等待，Sin戴着全幅的手铐脚镣，黑麻袋盖头，挣扎不休的被押下车。一个小流浪汉突然钻过警戒线，“碰”，枪声从他的掌心发出，Sin的半个脑袋都没了，尸身还挂在警员的臂弯。  
   
小流浪汉被强大的后坐力冲翻，重重撞到警局的铁栏杆。  
   
“混蛋！”Fury跑过去拎起这个满身脏臭的小家伙，“她杀了我妈，活煮了我妹。”小流浪汉吐出带血的唾沫，笑出一口黄牙，“一命还两命，便宜她了。”  
   
“谁给你的消息！”这是重大事故，Fury气疯了，不仅仅是对与他的工作，要命的是Red Skull，天知道他会因为自己女儿的死而搞出什么麻烦来！  
   
“这个！”小流浪汉从破烂的裤子口袋里摸出一颗红药丸，“我跟踪你们那个小胡子法医，他可真蠢啊！药丸被偷了都不知道。”  
   
“Hill！”Fury丢下小家伙，“通知Howard，让他立刻停职，写检讨，彻查这件事。”  
   
Hill无可奈何地摸出手机给Howard去电话，“Howard！”电话接通，巨大的爆炸声让她尖叫着将手机远远丢开。  
   
   
抓捕行动开始前，布鲁克林小镇，Bucky趁机回了趟家，Barnes先生和Barnes太太都高兴的不得了，特别是Barnes太太，做了一桌子的好菜。  
   
“妈妈，你这样我都不想去上班了。"Bucky吃的腮帮子鼓鼓地，笑眯眯拉着自己的母亲撒娇。  
   
”快看看谁来了！“Barnes先生打开门，Howard抱着一个漂亮的小男孩，身后跟着一位盘发穿墨绿色连衣裙的少妇。  
   
”Maria！“Bucky感叹，这是Steve的同桌，小时候住在他们隔壁，总爱粘着他们一起玩耍。  
   
”没想到是我？“Maria微笑，脖子上的珍珠项链散发柔和光泽，衬着她红润的脸色，看起来过的非常不错。  
   
Howard和Bucky勾肩搭背，Bucky给他一个肘击，”嗨！你可真厉害！“他接过Howard怀里的小男孩，”你叫什么名字？“  
   
”Tony！“小男孩有一双焦糖色的眼睛，奶呼呼的小模样，”你是爹地的好朋友！棕熊警官！“  
   
”哦！是的！“Bucky拿起桌上的苹果派递给小男孩，回头对Maria说，”你得让Howard忘了那个外号，我可不怕俄罗斯人。“  
   
Maria快活地摇头拒绝，”你会抓鱼吗？棕熊警官？“Tony搂着Bucky，苹果酱粘在嘴边，Bucky给他擦脸，”当然会！你会喜欢这些？我觉得你应该和Howard一样只喜欢实验室。”  
   
“是的，你说的没错。”Maria看着帮Barnes先生修理鱼竿的丈夫，“Tony和Howard一样，总喜欢把家里的电器拆得七零八落。”  
   
“我记得他小时候拆了你的八音盒。”Bucky耸耸肩，“你哭得快把房顶掀了。”  
   
Maria抿嘴，“幸好有Steve。”  
   
“他帮你跑了一个下午，才找到能修的地方，差点摔断了腿。”  
   
“那个八音盒我还珍藏着。”Maria给Tony喂一口果汁，“Steve最近怎么样？我从新闻里看见剧院爆炸，真的太可怕了。”  
   
“已经没事了。”Bucky晃晃Tony的小手，“我会保护他的。”  
   
"你们在一起了！“Maria捧住脸颊，眼睛里全是细碎的光芒，像少女一样欢喜的歪头，”我就说，Howard什么都不知道！你们是最般配的！“  
   
Bucky颠颠怀里的Tony，将他高高举起，心情轻而暖，十岁那年Steve来到他的生命中，成为了他一生背负的责任与情感，他希望能永远牵着他的手，经历世间所有的甜蜜和美好，走到白发苍苍。  
   
   
   
夜黑如墨，Steve载着Natasha在山路上飞驰，”放松点！不会有事的！“红发女人揉着他绷紧的肩膀，”Bucky壮的像熊，只是个小车祸，肯定没事的。“  
   
Steve不知道该怎么回复，微凉的山风吹的他头痛欲裂，接到Fury局长电话的时候他手都要发抖，Bucky在送Howard一家回邻镇的时候发生了车祸，整辆车被逆行的大货车撞下山崖，货车司机当场死亡，救援队们正在想办法把他们弄上来。  
   
   
   
Bucky分不清眼前是梦境还是现实，好像还是昨天的下午，Steve抱着书走进来，Bucky故意抬脚绊他，Steve踹了他小腿骨一脚，不轻不重。  
   
Bucky装作刀伤很疼的样子躺下翻滚，Steve笑着陪他演戏，两人都在地毯上乱滚，最后笑着搂在一起，双方信息素的味道和谐的相融，阳光暖暖罩着他们，长久的亲昵交融成无需言说默契。  
   
他慢慢睁开眼，觉得特别冷，耳边听见水流声。模模糊糊能看见Tony的小外套，他向着他爬过去，身体仿佛特别轻，飘乎乎的，有点无法掌握平衡。  
   
Tony晕过去了，额头上有擦伤，谢天谢地他还在呼吸。  
   
Bucky想伸手摸摸这个小可怜，于是他试着举起手，疼痛刹那间叫嚣着苏醒，顺着每一根神经剜绞骨骼皮肉，他好像被按在烧红的铁板上，努力喘息，却发不出一点声音。  
   
月光被云层遮住，风里满是浓厚的血腥味。Bucky转头寻找Howard和Maria，猛地发现一样熟悉的东西，卡在翻倒的车窗下，他侧眼望他的左肩，那里空荡荡地，白森森地断骨龇棱在外，挂着半块残存的皮肉，血正在慢慢往外滴。他不知所措，张开嘴才感到牙关早已经咬的酸软，夜枭的叫声中，剧痛再一次带走他的意识。  
   
   
Steve停稳他的摩托车，救援人员刚刚把Bucky搬进救护车，Howard夫妇躺在一边，小Tony在撕心裂肺地哭嚎。  
   
地面上有一道清晰的刹车印，山路护栏被撞开，栏杆刺穿半扇撕裂的车门，颤巍巍挂在空中。  
   
Steve无法移动，脑海里有声音在催促他：快点！去看看他！去啊！但双腿完全不听使唤，心飞快的跳动，他头痛的能听见筋脉敲击皮肤的弹音，整个人好像是一块棉花，软软的找不到着力点。  
   
Natasha走过来扶住他，“深呼吸，跟我走。”Steve尝试调整呼吸，几乎是被架着推进救护车，Bucky正在昏睡，地板上有一滩液体，两个医生正在忙碌。  
   
Steve怔怔地站着，直到一名医生走开，他才看清楚现在的Bucky。“Bucky!”Natasha发出急促的抽气声，Steve盯住Bucky血肉模糊的左臂，伸手用指尖触碰自己的嘴唇，早上分别时，Bucky缠着他，一遍遍向他索吻，他们紧紧相拥，贪心和害怕在Steve心里杂缠，如今却都成了现实。  
   
也许他就是个坏孩子，不配得到寻常的幸福。  
   
   
   
   
Fury没有将他们送进平常的医院，而是带进了这所城市最神秘的地下堡垒，隐藏在蜜糖山山腹中的神盾特工局。  
   
“让开！都给我让开！”穿红色披风的少年从二楼楼梯口一跃而下，光速冲进诊疗室，Natasha正忙着给不配医护人员的Tony处理额头伤口。  
   
Tony看见少年，眼睛亮起夺目的光，但随即就变得黯淡，他扑进少年怀里，嘶吼着发出绝望的哭嚎，“Stephen，我妈妈昏迷了！”  
   
Steve站在墙角，他常年在这个地方训练，自然认得Tony，也认得这个年轻人，“Strange----”  
   
“闭上你的嘴！”Strange咆哮，紧紧抱着Tony，“为什么好端端要把Tony带出去，我只是跟师傅去一趟圣殿，你们就害死了Maria婶婶，你们这些大人总是自以为是！”  
   
“是爹地带我去的，他好不容易有时间陪我，我快一年没和他打招呼了。”Tony抓着他的披风摇晃，Natasha丢给Steve一个眼神，端起托盘离开了。  
   
“他们没有死，目前还在救治。”Steve浑身冒着虚汗，神经性的头痛像一把电钻，正在滋啦啦的切割他的脑子，他挪动脚步靠近Tony，想给这个孩子一点安慰。  
   
斯特兰奇用力推他的肚子，“别过来！不需要你！”Steve站立不稳，疾退几步撞在墙上，Tony的哭声让人心脏透不过气，走廊里有人喊他，他立刻跑出房间。  
   
Bucky的手术刚刚结束，Yinsen教授走出来摘下口罩，“你还好吗？你的脸色太差了。”Steve摆摆手，示意自己没事。“后续会给他安装义肢，目前创面已经包扎，注意下病人心理状况，你可以进去了。”  
   
Steve踉跄着来到Bucky床边，他是半睡半醒状态，麻药正在消退。  
   
“Buck！”  
   
听见Steve的喊声，Bucky没有任何回应，Steve又喊一声，Bucky缓缓偏过脸，木然地仿佛不认识眼前人。  
   
“PTSD！”Yinsen帮着换输液袋，拍拍Steve的肩膀，“你有一场仗要打了，他被愧疚和无能为力困住了，你得把他拉出来。”  
   
Steve似懂非懂地点头，手掌盖住Bucky唯存的那只手，沉默而徒劳地给自己攒力量。  
   
半个小时后，Bucky彻底清醒，“拿开你的手。”他命令Steve，Steve没有执行，Bucky直接翻过手腕，用力甩开他的手，静脉的血液倒流进输液管，Steve的手背撞在床头的柜子边。  
   
“出去！”Bucky冷漠地盯住他。  
   
Steve终于不堪忍受，捂着嘴冲进洗手间，吐得天昏地暗，许久后他跌坐在瓷砖地上，按住抽痛的额角，轻轻给自己哼唱一首童谣。仿佛还是小时候，他躺在Bucky的怀中酣睡，他们尖叫着跑过小镇每个角落，为莫名琐事欢呼，在烈日下并肩向前。  
   
门外传来低低的抽泣声，过往在哭声中坍塌，Steve渐渐恢复冷静，头痛丢盔弃甲。前面的路是什么？会怎么样？他不知道，也不再慌张。可能是因为他本该死在六岁那年的屠杀里，但他活了下来，还有十五岁的那场毒打，也没有能要了他的命，他有了新的生活、面貌、身份，独立而自由。  
   
他的夙愿是爱，如今爱已经实现，Bucky绵延在他的骨血中，那么不管怎样的伤，都不会也不应该让他再放开他的小鹿仔。  
   
   
   
“我承认我之前态度不好。”Strange吃着Steve煮的晚餐，诚恳地向他道歉。  
   
“不用道歉。”Steve给Tony多炸了一碗鸡块，这个不长个子的聪明小子这两天总往Yinsen那里跑，为Bucky的钢铁义肢建造献计献策。  
   
Red Skull得知女儿的死讯后，开展了疯狂的报复，和当年一样，几乎全国的毒枭都集中到菠萝城，各种各样的毒品充斥坊间，缉毒组扫黄组忙的人仰马翻，街头火并成了家常便饭，正常生活的人们受到极大干扰。  
   
Steve现在比他父亲那时候还要忙，他得完成剧团排练任务，还要额外接受Fury的突击任务，跟着又有病患恢复工作和照顾挑嘴Tony的附加支线。  
   
他觉得自己是颗自传陀螺，不用鞭子抽就能转出十万八千里。  
   
“你的鹿仔今天又没和人说话。”Strange认真地向Steve汇报，吃人的嘴短，师傅古一做饭太难吃，Steve不仅解救了Tony，顺带也帮着他奔赴到新世界。他只好每天履行Steve交待的任务，在他不在基地的时候，帮他观察监视Bucky。  
   
Steve递给他一杯蔬菜汁表示感谢，忍住将要叹出口的气，自从清醒以后，Bucky就将自己冰封，不回应外界的任何刺激，沉默地接受吃药、输液还有复健等一系列治疗。无论Steve和他说什么，他都是转过脑袋装作没听见。  
   
“也许电击会起作用。”Tony啃着鸡块给出意见，“你就是太惯着他了。”他说话的语气像个小大人，抓起牛奶喝了一口，Steve随手帮他把洒了满桌的奶汁擦干净。  
   
“Tony的建议我赞成。”Strange跟着添乱。  
   
“得了吧，电傻了可没人赔给我。”Steve端着另一份晚饭走出去，回头叮嘱Strange，“记得使用洗碗机，如果----”  
   
“知道了，老妈！”Strange挥手关门。  
   
Bucky坐在床边看夕阳，Steve把饭放在小桌板上，翻出剧本对着墙做功课。Bucky抓起一个碗砸在地上，碎片崩到Steve脚边，满屋好闻的味道。  
   
Steve连眼神都懒得给他，蹲下来就开始收拾。Yinsen曾经给他解释，这是因为Bucky是司机，Howard夫妇来他家拜访他，由他送回去，车祸发生的时候他没有办法保护他的朋友，他非常自责，外加丢失一条手臂，令他将自己陷入无限重播的悔恨情绪中，患上了PTSD。  
   
Steve参考过好几本书籍来应对Bucky的突发状况，但都收效胜微，目前他只能放任。Bucky麻木地看着他，没有吃饭，直接拉高被子睡觉。Steve疲惫地喝了口汤，揉揉排练中不小心拉伤的腰。  
   
很快Bucky就因为幻肢灼烧痛而惊醒，Steve熟练地抱起他，给他擦身，再次哄着他入睡，这种情况目前无药可解，一夜八九次是正常。  
   
时光颠倒，当年Bucky抱着因咳喘而无法入眠的Steve整夜煎熬，如今Steve抱着因失去左臂而剧痛Bucky整夜辗转。  
   
他们互为光与影，怀中的人就是整个世界。  
   
Steve靠在床边，微微闭眼，抬手擦去眼角不多的泪。颤抖的、低热的、抗拒却又依赖他的Bucky在他膝头浅浅入眠，恍惚间，眉眼更替，他看见离去多年的父亲与母亲，看见温柔包容他的Barnes先生和Barnes太太，看见替他扫平障碍的Peggy，看见那个会笑着回应他的Bucky，如是种种皆是他深爱的一切和爱着他的一切，是他留不住，又拼命去挽留的过往，是他在乎的，想要一起携手却害怕失去的未来。  
   
天地浩渺，苍穹千万，孤绝之地，他仍然步履向前。  
   
   
Yinsen打内线电话叫Steve到办公室，递给他Bucky的体检报告，“他身体恢复的还可以，机械手臂也已经完工了，但目前他的心理状况，我觉得还不适合装义肢。”  
   
Steve愁眉不展，“还有什么别的办法吗？”  
   
Yinsen站起来走了几步，犹豫着开口：“或者你可以试试看精神连接，我---只是建议。”  
   
“您是说，标记。”  
   
“外在无法打开的堡垒，也许从内在可以很轻易瓦解。”Yinsen抓抓脑袋，“人的心理是最神奇的存在，身为医者，我可以治疗伤痕，却无能为力于伤害。”  
   
Steve捏着那份报告走出办公室，路过护士站的时候，要了支诱导针剂。他站在Bucky的房门口，深深吸气，将针尖戳进静脉，一点点将药剂推了进去。  
   
   
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

Steve捏着那份报告走出办公室，路过护士站的时候，要了支诱导针剂。他站在Bucky的房门口，将针尖戳进静脉，一点点将药剂推了进去。

随后他做了个极度不礼貌的动作，用脚踹开房门。Bucky坐在床上，错愕的抬起头，因为疏于打理，他的头发长得挺快，零乱而半长，搭配他那环绕整个下巴的青色胡渣，整个人看起来像头冬眠刚醒的成年棕熊。

“你可真不是个好发情对象。”Steve喃喃自语，随手将外套和空针管一起丢在地面，开启房间免打扰模式，遥控合拢窗帘，满屋陷入黑暗，夜灯自动打开，柔和一点光。

Steve走到Bucky身边，从他挂着的制服口袋里掏出手铐，拉住他残存的右手，咣当，牢牢拷在床头的铁栏杆上，Bucky惊慌地挣扎，眼睛瞪的滚圆，Steve挑起他的下巴，亲吻他有些起皮的唇，大笑道：“放松点，只是个游戏。”

他整个人散发出陌生的气息，勾起的嘴角带着些微雅痞风，这根本不是Bucky熟悉的Steve，他危险又迷人，像门门满分却总爱逃课打架泡妞的坏小子。

Bucky搞不懂他要干什么，手腕磨的快要破皮，长期没发过声音的喉咙张开吐出几个模糊的字节，Steve盯着他的脸，等他力气消耗的差不多，突然伸手给了他一个耳光。

Bucky被打的莫名其妙，然后他更加惶恐，Steve扯下他所有的裤子，拨开他的双腿，饶有兴趣的打量他那个尺寸还可以的小兄弟。

“S----”

“标记我，现在。”Steve抓住自己白色纯棉T恤的下摆，刺啦将它撕成两半，露出壮实的胸肌。接着他丢掉破烂不堪的上衣，啪得解开皮带，脱掉裤子，赤身裸体坐在床边，握住Bucky的性器。

Bucky吓得不知所措，“我没什么经验，你知道的。”Steve的手掌滚烫，因为常年练习乐器，指腹间满是厚茧，他单手包裹柱身，拇指堵住铃口，自上而下来回摩擦，Bucky抓紧床栏杆，急促的喘气。

“哇哦！他长得真快。”前液打湿指尖，Steve感觉一只手已经圈不住，掌心里的性器完全挺立，灯光下泛着漂亮的色泽，他低下头，大胆地用舌尖轻轻去舔，Bucky猛地弹动，发出低哑地嘶吼，“Why？”

Steve停下动作，两条长腿攀上床，交叉在他身边打开，先前坐的地方有一摊水迹，奶香味的信息素变得浓厚，夹杂着一丝腥气，“既然你执意要弄死你自己，那你总得留点什么给我。”他击打自己的肚皮发出噼啪的节奏。

“随便什么，至少得有点念想。”

Bucky沉默地看着他，喉头咯咯作响，Steve将腰部抬高，大方的给他展示，“我想你还没看过分化以后的我，但我不保证你看过其他的Omega。”他用手指撑开那个窄窄的入口，男性Omega的交合口，较女性短且窄，有一套缩小版的阴蒂和阴唇。

AO分化不过百年，大部分Omega男性还是会选择与Beta女性结婚生子，一是因为心理上不愿臣服，二就是因为入口过于狭小，性交过程中会伴随疼痛感。

“放开我！”

Steve摇摇头，“放开我，你会弄伤你自己的。”Bucky踹他一脚，Steve抓住他脚裸，“再乱动，我去拿鹅毛挠你。”

“Steve。”Bucky偏头看一眼断肢，灰蓝色的眼眸填满悲伤，“我不需要你的同情，那个时候我已经发现有车过来，如果我能警惕一点及时刹车，问题不会那么严重。Howard昏迷了，医生说除非有奇迹，才能再醒来。是我的错，他喝了太多酒，我们太过兴奋，如果我不听他的话，我不踩油门想要加速逃离，一切都不会发生。”

他的双肩颤抖，嗓音沙哑，“是我太过莽撞，Steve。”

“你觉得我是因为愧疚和同情去做这些？”Steve握紧拳头，药剂的作用已经显现，他现在浑身滚烫，小腹疼痛，尾椎处一波波扩散的酥麻，腔体内不停地分泌情液。

“我--Steve--”Bucky笨嘴拙舌的解释，Omega的味道浓的他发晕，性器高胀，不用触碰都已经有些疼痛。“我渴望你，但不是现在，我不需要---”他咬紧下唇，艰难地挤出一句话，“我不需要你的可怜。”

“我因为同情你，可怜你----”他带了哭腔，“所以甘愿像个，像个老城区的街边穿薄纱的，的妓女一样，为你---”他说不下去，忍无可忍收回双腿准备离开床铺。

Bucky猛地爬过来圈住他的腰，“你的？”Steve震惊地回头，手铐已经打开，掉落在枕头上。Bucky摸着他汗湿的金发，亲吻他的后背，“我该拿你怎么办呢？我的Stevie。”

Steve颓然跌坐在他怀中，闭上眼睛，Bucky蹭着他的眼角，舔他的唇，嗅嗅他满身腻人的奶香气，勾出他的舌尖，狠狠地吸扯。Steve调整呼吸，手足无措的被扭过身，抱住了Bucky。

“别这么说自己，我不会离开你的。”他将手指探进那片湿滑的地方，夹住那颗小阴核反复揉捏，Steve难耐的扭动，仰起头，Bucky含住他的喉结缓缓吮吻。

内里的空虚越来越强烈，他大脑一片混沌，所有的感官集中在下半身，人不由自主的夹紧胸腹，整个生殖腔随着Bucky的搓动起伏收缩，高潮来的又急又猛，剧烈颤抖中，早已勃起的前端喷涌出白浊沾脏Bucky的胸膛。

“傻瓜。”Bucky没有抽出手，转而将手指在那里打转，Steve身体抽搐，不由自主分开双腿缠住他的腰，湿透的腔体缓缓摩擦他的手指，恳求他给予更多。

Bucky抵住他的额头，与他呼吸交叠，“抱紧我，疼就说。”巨物抵住腔口，用力破开初次的紧涩，一鼓作气捅到了最底，Steve痛的缩紧身体，迸发出半句破碎的呻吟。

狭窄的甬道让Bucky过于粗直的性器有些不舒适，但那感觉与他满心炸裂的欢喜相比几乎不足为道，他残存的右手抚摸Steve的肚腹，抓着Steve的手来到两人相合的地方，让Steve触碰留在他体外的一点点根部。

泪从Steve眼角滑落，“疼吗？”Bucky伏下身为他舔去，Steve摇摇头，细微的动作带动身体内部连绵的抖动，让人沉迷。Bucky站到床畔，绷紧胯部，拖动Steve的双腿抗在肩头，开始疯狂而连续的抽插。

“Bu-----”

床铺有节奏的晃动，交合处针扎一样的疼痛，腔体内陌生的快感，Steve咬住下唇却无法抑制住呻吟，入口处急切地收缩，贪婪的咬紧，想要被进的更深，更多。

Bucky感到无比的畅快，他终于拥有了他，完整的，从内到外，他会好起来，不管为了谁。

“慢一点----嗯----别--Bu--”Steve的腰不断朝上，随着他的撞击颠簸起伏，Bucky含住他的乳头，齿尖轻微撕扯，手指再次滑入下方，捏住那颗小巧阴核细细搓捻，Steve两瓣臀肉敏感的收紧，汗珠滑进眼睛里，含糊地呻吟：“别--别--啊---”

Bucky在他的胸膛嗦出一个又一个带血丝的吻痕，“咬的太紧了，Steve。”他说着稍微退后拔出一些，拨弄那里带出的泛红穴肉，再猛地突入，反复再三，Steve的臀瓣被撞的通红，惊喘着用手肘撑高身体，腔壁蠕动内缩，紧紧咬住Bucky的巨物，前端弹跳，一股股精液稀稀落落的淌出来，将淡金色的耻毛沾染的淫蘼不堪。

Bucky偏头咬住Steve高抬大腿的内侧，“啊啊啊啊----”Steve攥紧床单哭叫不休，更多透明液体从交合的地方喷出。Bucky伸手蘸取那些液体，送到他嘴边，Steve不肯去舔，他直接将手指塞进他嘴里，摩擦过他的每颗牙齿。

“我的Stevie，你潮吹了。”Bucky含住他的耳垂，舌尖钻入耳眼，Steve双膝夹紧，胡乱的摇头，身体在蚀骨的高潮中哆嗦。

Bucky挺动的越发急促，Steve瞳孔微散，循着欲望挺起腰，两条修长的腿不停屈伸，甬道里又热又痒。

“是这吗？”前端抵在那个入口，Steve眼角飞红，Bucky拍拍他的腿，示意他分的更开，单手卡住他的细腰，蛮力的挤进那个从未被占领的生殖腔。

Steve拼命放松，眼泪落个不停，Bucky的尺寸太大，那里被撑开到极限，似乎有些微的撕裂。

“别咬。”Bucky叼住他的唇，揉捏他充血的顶端，不过几下，两对囊球就缩紧，性器在手心颤抖不休，Steve粗声喘息，Bucky捏住那个小孔，指甲细细挑弄，白浊如失禁一般，顺着柱身一阵阵往下流，Steve腰背弓折，哽咽哀求：“Bucky，我要你---要你---”

Bucky用力将他退回床铺，稍稍后退几步，再一次挺进，Steve晃动着想要逃开，“别动。”Bucky压住他的肩膀，将他双腿高高举起，借着重力强硬地杀到最里。

Steve发出哭喊，Bucky停住动作等他适应，房间里不再有其他的声音，Steve平静下来，忍着剧痛触碰肚腹，感受那根深埋体内的性器，感受那里的筋脉蓬勃的跳动，他们合二为一，Bucky干净如大雪后松林一般的信息素味道与他的略带孩子气的奶香味混合。

“你动一动。”他催促Bucky，然后听到一声很轻的笑，接着疯狂卷土重来，因为体位的原因，每一次都又痛又深，炽烈带来快感，苦痛杂糅之中，他感到一颗心落到了该去的地方。漂泊和疏离感正在远离，失去多年的家重新为他打开紧闭的门。

“好痛----”Steve无意识的低语，结在满涨的体内形成，让稍稍麻木的疼痛再次变得清晰，Steve觉得体内有一把烧红的钢刀，他痛的叫不出声，无意识的伸出手，Bucky与他十指交握，变幻姿势，坐在一边的方凳上，将他抱在怀中，面对面亲吻，缓解初次成结的剧痛。

Steve的下身再次高耸，结越来越大，他疼的微微抽搐，双腿绷直再次高潮，穴口缩紧，“你真是---要弄死我----”Bucky粗重的喘息，让他偏过头，一口咬开他颈部腺体，Steve惊叫，Alpha信息素像高压水枪扫过，霸道猖狂的渗入身体，沿着筋脉游走，与他本源的信息素融合，蒸腾血液，灼烧灵魂，不死不休。

大量的精液喷涌而出，射入腔体，进入子宫。Steve将头靠在Bucky胸膛，无意识挺起胀痛的乳尖，Bucky顺从叼住他的乳头，单手沿着他的脊椎向下轻拍，为他顺气，帮他熬过漫长的射精期。

意识越来越恍惚，Steve好像又听见那首熟悉的童谣，不知道过了多久，Bucky半软的茎身从他体内滑脱，白浊中混着不少血丝，顺着情液，沾满他的腿间，Bucky亲吻他的额头，他听见那里发出让人羞涩的挽留声。

结合仍在继续，标记尚未完成。为了最大限度的受孕，Omega需要被反复标记两到三次，才能彻底属于一名Alpha。

Bucky将他推进大衣橱，叠放整齐的衣服被凌乱的丢出去，有落地镜的半边门关上，镜前灯打开，Steve看见自己满身的情欲痕迹，他昏昏沉沉的软倒，分开双腿，双手掰开双臀，露出红肿渗血的腔口。

“Steve。”Bucky被刺激的不断舔唇，握住自己的分身强行撸动，半硬之后就立刻塞了进去，火热的内壁包裹着他，Steve低低呻吟，情液从股间不断滑落，强烈刺激下Bucky的性器逐渐胀大，他挺起胯部撞击Steve因情欲而粉红的翘臀，阴囊拍打在湿滑的大腿上，啪啪作响。

Steve不时被顶到关键的点，他夹紧双腿哭叫，Bucky抬高他的屁股，让他大头朝下，顺利的捅进生殖腔，疼痛减弱不少，阵阵酥麻之中，结再次形成，Bucky用手持续刺激他的阴核，拖拽两片阴唇，让他过度高潮的铃口不断抽搐，却什么也射不出。

他被彻底填满，小腹隐约鼓胀，蓝绿色的眼睛失去焦点，狭小空间里全是新的信息素味道，属于他们两个人的，让人满足的味道。

“哦，我想我能和你耗上一整天。”Bucky搂住他，恋恋不舍地退出来，过多精液顺着腿流淌，他继续搓揉那两片手感极佳的臀瓣，听见Steve嘴硬的哼唧：“那你就来吧。”

 

狂欢之后的午夜，Steve迷迷糊糊的醒来，身边没有人，他立刻想起来，坐到一半腰软的又倒了回去，Bucky从洗手间里探出脑袋，“别乱动，我想你起不来。”

Steve才发现人几乎要散架了，每块肌肉都隐隐作痛，下面更是痛的麻木，稍微动动就疼出一头汗。

Bucky端杯水过来，Steve就着他的手喝了两口，他喝完剩下的爬上床，Steve不舒服地滚进他怀里，气呼呼的抱怨，“你是拿我当除草机了吗？”

“那让我来检查下机器的状况。”Bucky大笑掀开被子，Steve红着脸分开腿，粗长的直接没入从未被触碰的后穴，旋转开拓，刺激的Steve蜷缩起脚趾。

“Bucky。”Steve试图推开他的手。

“好的，不用手。”Bucky抽出手指，穴口接触到空气有点凉，Steve微微的瑟缩，然后润滑剂的瓶口被挤进去，黏糊糊的膏体灌满他的肠腔，Omega的身体感受到汹涌的情欲，跟着自动分泌肠液。

Bucky急切而快速的冲了进去，Steve呛咳一声，甬道收紧夹得Bucky低呼，新的胀痛降临，被开拓的辣痛刺激他前方肿痛的入口再次隐隐作痛，他强忍着眼泪，Bucky低头握住他的性器，柔而缓的撸动，等他渐渐放松后，开始熟悉的律动。

Steve的呻吟声伴随着每一次撞击，Bucky猛然向后躺倒，扶稳Steve的腰身让他以骑乘的姿势坐在他的小腹上，那里插到了前所未有的深度，Steve深深抽气，半强迫的晃动，不断的吞入。

Bucky满足地盯住他，看他闭眼皱眉，昏沉又享受，快感如潮水一样。

“好累。”Steve停住动作，不高兴的戳Bucky胸膛。Bucky笑着将他按回床铺，揉捏他肿胀的乳尖，肠腔吸缠住性器，抵在要命的地方，反复撞击，Steve哑着嗓子呻吟，不停地扭腰，双腿缠在Bucky腰上，“快点----”

Bucky更加卖力的顶送，Steve再射不出精水柱身不住弹跳，Bucky猛地抽出性器，重新送进肿胀的交合口，痛的Steve高声尖叫，尚未闭合的生殖口再次被撞开，内里填的满涨。

 

他和Bucky并排躺着大喘气，过了一会，Bucky摸摸他的小腹，“还疼吗？”

“疼，哪都疼。”Steve合不拢腿，“明天彩排，Peggy估计会杀了我。”他嗓子都成了烟嗓，沙沙的性感。

“怎么这么傻气？”Bucky扯过被子给他盖好，“等会给你擦擦。”

“怀了怎么办？”Steve后知后觉开始担心，一堆事情等着做，现在可不是好时机。

Bucky搂住他，“以后只能睡我右边了，不然不好抱。”Steve疼的皱眉，胸口还在渗血，颈后的腺体高高鼓起，碰都不能碰。

“别担心，我最近吃那么多药，估计怀不上。”

Steve看着他，犹豫地开口：“能好吗？你的病？”

“没你想到那么严重。”Bucky吻去他眼角不断滑落的泪，“我不说话，大部分是因为疼，真是疼。也有点难过，但我知道我得去做完我要做的事情。”

Steve盯着墙壁里的孤灯，听窗外的风雨声，“那我要是不这么干，你可能就走了吧。”

Bucky低笑，语气里无奈又悲观，“不会，走到哪里，爬也会爬回来寻你。”

其实他早就有了答案,PTSD不过是暂时藏身的病壳，他是个战士，成长在父辈仁慈光辉之下，勇于承担责任，时刻准备牺牲。

Steve是他得以立足的根，是他最深的爱，是他的起点和归途，是他的怯懦与勇气，是永远根植于血脉的存在。

无关生死，他是他的信仰。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

“Steve，下午的慈善义演不要迟到！”

早晨八点三十二分，昏睡的Steve被电话铃声吵醒，他睁不开眼睛，凭感觉划开接通键。

Peggy急呼呼的叮嘱他，“Steve？”等了半天没有回音，女经纪人疑惑地呼唤电话那头的大明星。Steve迷茫的抬头，用手撑开眼皮，“呃----”电话在枕头边，他连拿起来的力气都没有，“我知道---了---”

“Steve？”Peggy有些拿不准发生了什么，伸手抓起挎包随时准备出发，“你还好吗？”

“咳咳咳---”Steve努力清嗓子，“我没事----”听起来还是有些沙哑，“可能感冒了。”

“哦！你得学会撒谎，坏男孩！”Peggy重新坐下，丢开包点一支烟，“你现在听起来像纵欲过度。”

明知没人看见，Steve还是偷偷将脸埋进被子里，瓮声瓮气的岔开话题：“我会去的，Peggy。”

Peggy哈哈大笑，让烟雾呛得直咳嗽，“我得说，不管发生了什么，我一定要给你办个破身Party！我要亲手在你那对大胸上挤满奶油！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“呃-----”Steve哭笑不得。

“好了！听着！下午你要是敢不来！我就让你演激情话剧！”Peggy弹弹烟灰，懒洋洋的挂断电话，漂亮的女经纪人眼望窗外，自言自语：“真是个坏小子！”。

她摸了摸卷发，点开手机相册，看一张相片，两层楼的雕花阳台里，赤裸上身的Steve搂着她，眼神温柔又缱绻，心尖扯起疼痛，指尖停留在“删除”按钮，却怎么也按不下去。

 

“相信我，把自己闷死解决不了问题的。”Bucky从Yinsen那里回来，打开门就看到床中央的一坨，他走过去撩开被子，Steve红着脸望他，赤裸的身体遍布情欲的青紫痕迹。

Bucky不动声色的吞口水，探探他的额头，低烧已经退去，颈边腺体也逐渐消肿，“你现在闻起来像罐香草冰淇淋。”

“你闻起来像洗衣粉。”Steve慢吞吞给自己套衣服，突然抬头焦急地问：“这怎么办？”

Bucky奇怪地低下头，发现Steve的乳尖高肿挺立，套上小一号的T恤，那效果----他捏了捏鼻梁，把不存在的鼻血逼回去。

“哇哦！嗨嗨！轻点！”Steve努力想要脱掉T恤，刚抬起手就疼的直抽气，Bucky赶忙按住他的手，帮着他慢慢放平，再一点点卷起衣服下摆，将它变成画轴一样滚离Steve的胸膛。

“我要去给福利院的孩子们演出！”Steve恼火地瞪他。

Bucky安抚地拍拍他的脑袋。

“别像对狗那样对我！”

“我错了！我来想办法！”他不敢惹自己暴怒的Omega，迅速撤离战场，在走廊上抓住闲逛的Natasah。

“嗨！九界最辣红发女郎！”

Natasha送他一个白眼，“残障人士，恭喜你重新掌握语言技能！请问你顶着这一身幸福的交配味道是想像我炫耀什么吗？”

Bucky收起笑容，正色道：“Natasha，你知道，我不是故意的。”

Natasah给了他一拳，“是我多心，也许我只是忘不了他。”

“不只是你忘不了，班---”话音未落，红发女郎竖起一根食指挡在他唇边，禁止他说出那个日思夜想的故人名字。

“抱歉，我想我得去别处碰碰运气。”Bucky扭头要走。

“别这样！回来！”Natasha踹他屁股，“有话说话！你这样我觉得我们在演言情连续剧！”

Bucky一脸坏笑地转头，Natasha警惕地后退，“那啥！你有没有那个！”他动手在自己胸前画个圈圈！

“苍天啊！你已经变态到要用道具来满足了吗！”Natasha咆哮，走廊左侧的研究室门打开，两名白大褂好奇地探头。

Bucky慌忙把Natasha拉到无人的拐角，“不是，是那个！能遮住胸的！”

“Steve终于到了要穿Bra的尺寸了！”Natasha惊恐地张大嘴！“我不觉得我会和他的尺寸相合适！话说我能摸摸吗？”她眼睛眨啊眨，手贴上Bucky的胸肌。

“哦！”Bucky长叹一声，挫败的捂住脸，“不是，是那个透明的，软的。”

“啊啊啊！胸贴啊！”Natasha笑的像头红毛狐狸，欢欢喜喜地跑回暂住房间，拿出来交给Bucky，然后跟着他去看Steve。

Bucky站在房门口，“Tasha！我觉得，你可以回去了？”

Natasha拼命摇头，“你万一不会用呢？我可以提供技术指导！你不知道红脸的队长多有趣！”

“队长？”Bucky重复一遍这个词，“什么队长？”

“呃，我们队长找我。”惊觉自己说漏嘴的Natasha光速撤离，左脚踩右脚的跑了。

Bucky眯起眼，很多小细节在脑海里拼凑，让他有了个模糊不定的猜测。他的Steve，有事情瞒着他！

 

时间滑到三天后的下午，Steve早早收工返回基地，刚进门的瞬间猛地被扑倒，Bucky压着他在地上翻滚，手垫着他的脖子防止扭伤，人笑的无比开心，“明天Yinsen就要给我装义肢了！我等不及想看看那个铁家伙有多帅了！”他亲吻Steve的额头，把手探进他的衣服揉他的胸。

Steve默默解除防御，放软身体环抱住这头生猛的小鹿仔，“Buck---”他发出一声变了调的音，Bucky解开他的裤带，手指伸进那个狭窄的入口。

“三天了，这都好了！想不想我！”湿热的地方很快涌出情液，Steve夹紧双腿，断断续续的喘息。“还会疼吗？”他听见Bucky问他。

“你自己想---你不是生理课抢答小王子吗？”Steve想起小时候，第一堂生理课Bucky无比兴奋，老师刚打开女生的器官图片，教鞭指点胸口，他立刻高高举手，喊道：“老师！这个我们都有！”全班哄堂大笑，从此他就多了个外号！

Bucky拧了下他的乳头，“又提这个！等我搞大你的肚子！看你那里大不大！”

他将脑袋埋进Steve的腿间，用舌头舔吻他的交合口，这太过了！Steve这样想着，腰部不自觉抬高，双手扯住Bucky半长的头发。

“别！你一定不想让我成为王子那样的发型！”Bucky嘟囔一句，Steve松开手抓住地毯长长的毛须，那温暖的舌尖毫不犹豫的钻进去，小阴核被嘴唇叼住，不断重复的研磨，Steve的前端高高耸立，大腿内侧颤抖，不一会，他用力推开Bucky，握住滚烫的柱身，低吼着射出来。

Bucky的吻落在他面颊，一路向下，滑到颈边腺体处，尖牙破开腺体，早已烙入灵魂的Alpha信息素呼啸着注入，Steve呻吟着抱紧Bucky，交合处麻痒难耐的收缩，浴火蒸腾，情液流出来，将大腿染得晶亮。

“你进来----进来----求你了---Buck！”

“别求我任何事，我什么都甘愿为你做。”紫胀的性器破开湿滑的腔口，全根没入。Steve张开嘴，被Bucky吻的几乎窒息，疯狂的抽插开始，甬道不断吞吐收入，感受着体内巨物的形状与温度，青筋遍布的表面擦过痉挛的腔体，用力擦碰最敏感的地方，不明显的疼痛伴随着极致的快感，人仿佛跌入滔天浪潮，浮沉颠簸，畅快淋漓。

Bucky就着结合的姿势扯过沙发上的抱枕，塞在Steve腰下。Steve茫然又顺从，双腿分开到极致，任由他含住乳珠挺腰猛撞，过一会，就带着哭腔喊：“我要----嗯--要--”

Bucky拨开两瓣阴唇，夹住阴核反复搓揉，Steve忍不住尖叫，前端汩汩而出，腔体收紧跟着喷射几滴潮吹液，Bucky顶送的越发蛮横，双重快感刺激腔体将性器裹得火热，他跟着Steve一起颤抖，握住他的窄腰一口气顶到最深处，生殖腔小口大开，Steve不自觉的弹跳，皱眉抵挡成结的疼痛，精液一股股冲刷子宫。

两人瘫在地毯上休息了半小时，Bucky站起来，半扶半抱将Steve压在书桌上，冰凉的台面刺激肚腹，Steve昏沉的抬头，两根手指没入后穴，开拓勾弄，Bucky将润滑液细长瓶口同时插进去，不一会，内里肠液分泌，肠腔裹缠，汁水顺着指尖滴下来。

Steve闷哼，全身因情欲而粉红，他抓紧桌角，腿软的快撑不住，后穴鼓胀。“别---放过我---真不行了---”嗓音低哑，听起来欲拒还迎。

“哪有男人说自己不行的。”Bucky笑着扶住再度胀起的性器，狠插进去。Steve仰高脖子喘气，不停的扭腰迎合，Bucky一下又一下抽动，低头啃咬他的后背，手拍打臀肉，将两瓣分开，灯光下看自己的大家伙被饥渴的小穴裹缠，刺激的又胀大几份。

“你--快点--快点--”Steve含糊的催促。

Bucky用舌尖轻点他颈部腺体，惹得他阵阵颤抖，脚尖绷直，膝盖弯曲着往下滑。Bucky抱住他按在桌面，深深的顶送，次次撞在最要命的点上，Steve不一会就绷紧腰部身体痉挛，Bucky立刻撤出来，将他翻转，捅进他交合口，几下破开生殖腔，握住他跳动的阴茎，两人一起射了出来。

 

 

“这次还疼吗？”他们相拥挤在不大的浴缸里，Bucky给他擦背，Steve摇头又点头，“还是有点。”

“肿的不厉害了。”Bucky拨开阴唇，细细的查看，精液淌进水里，打出小小的涟漪。

Steve不开心的看自己的胸口，“又肿了！明天又要穿衬衫。”

“还要带那个！”Bucky笑着给他上沐浴乳，Steve在水里踢他，两个人玩的不亦乐乎，漂亮的肥皂泡泡漂浮在空中。

“明天我们一起带Tony去甜心游乐园吧。”Bucky压住他的手，凑在他耳边说。

Steve晕乎乎的皱眉，“Tony？”

“嗯，我上次答应他的，就算是补偿。”

“可是Tony不喜欢你。”车祸以后，Tony就不再靠近Bucky，在医生宣布Howard夫妇可能终身沉睡之后，他跳起来给了Bucky一个耳光，像小兽一样哀嚎着撕打他，哭求他把妈妈还给自己。Bucky沉默着蹲下身任他动手，直到Strange拖开托尼，Bucky半张脸已经肿了起来，一只眼睛都不太能睁开。

后来只要见到Bucky，托尼的反应就是冷笑，接着掉头离开。

“嗯，我把你们送过去，那里有专门班车，你帮我陪他玩一天好不好？”Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛盯住他，那里面有浅浅的水雾。

Steve抵住他的脑门，“我会的，别难过，Bucky。”

 

 

第二天一大早，“我要去游乐园啦！就是你们答应我无数次却从来没带我去的那个地方！”Howard病房门口的玻璃窗外，Tony被Strange高高抱起，双手团成喇叭对屋里的爸爸妈妈喊话。

“走吧。”Steve走过来，Strange不肯将Tony递给他，有些吃力的搂着他，一起走出基地。Bucky躲在远远的灌木丛中，给他们买好了车票和门票，目送他们登上游乐园班车。

小Tony一走进游乐园五彩斑斓的大拱门就手舞足蹈的尖叫，和实验室里那个沉默拆机器的男孩判若两人，他左顾右盼，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，对身边的一切都无比好奇。

Steve不得不牵住他的手，防止他在人群里跑丢，Strange对游乐园兴致不算太高，他从游园小丑那里弄来两条彩色气球，编成两匹小马送给Tony，Tony笑的眼睛都眯起来了。

Steve带他们去玩极速光轮，坐小矮人矿山车，Tony一点也不害怕，又蹦又跳，搂住Steve的脖子，“我一直都想来这里！”他大声说着，“爸爸总答应我，但每次都没有时间。”Steve擦去他眼角的泪，领着他登上海妖复仇号大船。

Strange意外地对这种寻宝项目感兴趣，他们一大一小两个跑过光线昏暗的走廊，打开吱呀老旧的客舱门，撬开满是尘土的地板，不时交头接耳，比比划划，很快就收集到全部的宝藏信息。他们冲进三层的宴会大厅，在自助餐桌下找到打开宝藏的钥匙。

工作人员为他们鼓掌，给他们戴上王冠，拍了许多照片。

“我们去玩漂流吧！”从船上下来，Strange指着远处的小山谷建议，Steve先给他们买了芝士汉堡和可乐，Tony挑食的不肯吃生菜，Strange冷着脸不吃肉，Steve只好把两个小家伙都剩下的东西吃光。

下午的时分，他们进入风云山，工作人员给他们穿好救身衣，分给他们一艘漂亮的皮划艇。Tony左手拿着气球小马，右手抓着新买的冰淇淋，跳着坐进去，水花溅湿Strange的蓝袍子。

“你将来要和古一师父一样做医生吗？”Steve划船技术不错，Strange搂着Tony听他问话。

“那是当然，我要做最棒的医生！”Strange挺起胸膛，难得有点孩子气。“我父亲就是医生，军医！”

Steve从未听Strange说过他的父母，加入基地参加训练的时候，他认识了古一，这个光头女人是很厉害的战术分析师，同时也是菠萝城最优秀的外科大夫，Strange跟在她身后，见到Steve只是冷冰冰打个招呼。

“你父亲是个Omega？”父亲是对男性AO家庭中O的称呼，A称为爹地，O则是父亲。

Strange微笑，“是啊，和你一样，我爹地是个大侦探，特别忙，你也会有小孩子吗？”

Steve歪头看看装大人的小家伙，Tony举手，奶声奶气的抢答：“肯定会有！他的味道变了！”他把冰淇淋塞到Strange嘴边，Strange嫌弃的舔一口，“你现在闻起来像这个啃过的薄荷冰淇淋，有口水味！”

Steve捧着胸大笑，皮划艇突然撞上一处凸起的石块，向右侧翻了过去，Steve和Strange同时伸手，搂住Tony，他们落进水里，一张网将他们牢牢包裹！黑洞洞的枪口伸出来，Red Skull溃烂的脸从树丛里显现，Steve立刻捂住Tony的眼睛，用后背遮住两个孩子。

“好久不见啊！金发小可爱！你长大了！更美味了！”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十章 （求婚啦！）

Red Skull的手下将他们拖上岸，Steve发现前后三四张皮划艇上的人都是伪装的游客。

“他们是一早就跟着我们的吗？”Tony朝一个粉色衣服手臂纹身的墨镜女孩呶嘴，“进场的时候她还和我打招呼，矿山那里她就坐我们前面。”

“是我大意了。”Steve牵着两个孩子，被重口径机枪抵住腰，慢吞吞朝树林里挪动。“对不起,Tony，叔叔会想办法的。”

风云山处在游乐园最北边，漂流区直接穿过山腹，走过右手边的山林就是爆浆隧道，那里车流量较大，应该是个脱身的好去处。

“别耍心思了。”Red Skull一把扯掉Steve颈部遮盖腺体的胶布，恶心的脸凑到他耳边贪婪的嗅息，“哦，是谁标记了你，我的奶娃娃，你更好闻了。”Steve厌恶的偏过头，Red Skull捏住他的手腕，举起一支针剂。

“滚开！”Strange突然发力将他撞倒在地，按住Tony的脑袋矮身蹲下。Steve夺过机枪，一通扫射，四周的毒贩纷纷中弹，间或有几个还击的开枪，Strange将Tony完全盖在身后，Steve环绕他们移动，流弹擦破他的胳膊。

“他们死了吗？”Tony摇着Strange的衣袖问。

Steve摇摇头，“只是解除武装，他的枪法不错。”Strange给Tony解释。

Red Skull拍着手踉跄站起来，Steve将枪按在他胸口，“你变得厉害了，真有趣啊！”他哈哈大笑，涎水从溃烂地嘴角流出，整个人散发着腥臭味。

“跑！”Steve大喊！

Strange拉起Tony狂奔，红色的烟雾从Red Skull身后散发，那些本该倒地流血的人再一次站了起来，疯狂地扑向他们！

Steve毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，子弹将Red Skull击飞出去，却只在那里留下一个浅浅的凹坑，他躺在地上，因为疼痛而翻滚，不时发出渗人的大笑。

 

"保安叔叔！”红裙子金发的小姑娘闯进游乐园保安室，扒紧比自己还高的控制台，哭喊：“漂流山那里，有人被抓走了！”

“小姑娘，别着急，这里是游乐场，都是演戏。”胖胖的保安不以为然的抓抓胡子。

“不是的，是被网拉走了！他们有枪！”小姑娘急的快要哭出来，不停地比比划划，她的父母亲急匆匆赶来，“先生，我女儿说的都是真的，在漂流区第二个转弯口，那些有枪的人抓走了一个大人两个孩子！”

小姑娘拼命点头！“是的！请您救救他们！”

胖保安和同伴对视一眼，打开监控视频，“哦！天啊！上帝啊！耶稣啊！”Steve被劫持的画面吓得他乱叫，他的同伴用力敲击一个红色的按钮，游乐场上空响起刺耳的警报声，胖保安对着广播喇叭大喘气：“一级警报！游乐场遭到不明人士侵入，风云山漂流区第二转弯口，一名金发男士和两名儿童遭绑架！请漂流山人员迅速撤离，等待安保人员进去入！警告！警告！警告！劫匪有重口径枪支！”

“小姑娘！”胖保安关掉广播，忙着给自己穿戴装备，“你叫什么名字？谢谢你！”

“我叫Potts！你可以叫我小辣椒！”

 

Steve且战且退，受药物影响的毒贩们攻击力并不高，麻烦的是数量太多。好在树林不算大，他们已经离车道只有几步的距离了。

“我的小Steve累坏了，让我给他送点好玩的吧。”树林里回荡着园区警报声，Red Skull盘腿坐在地上，抓起枯枝，摆了个爱心。

藏在暗处的狙击手扣动扳机！

“Tony！”Strange抬起满是鲜血的手，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌，茫然地抱紧Tony，回望疲惫不堪的Steve。

子弹击中了Tony，Steve蹲下身检查他的伤势，“Tony！Tony！”伤势太重了，他无能为力，“我---Strange，我们需要医生。”

Tony的眼睛紧闭，脸色苍白，无意识攥紧Strange的衣袖，“想想办法呀！你不能这样！”Strange哭着哀求，“是你把他带过来的！你不能这样！”

Steve别开脸，Red Skull自他们身后走出来，“甜心！你逃不掉的！”

“放过孩子，我跟你走。”远处传来整齐划一的脚步声，Steve知道园区的警卫队应该出动了。

“你永远知道我想要什么。”Red Skull将一支针剂丢在他脚下。

Steve捡起那支药剂，平静地给自己来了一针，Red Skull又丢下第二支，Steve继续将它注入，警笛声越来越近，Tony躺在Strange怀中，从胸口漫出的血越来越多，逐渐浸透整件T恤。

Red Skull拉住Steve的手，带他走进一辆面包车，为他注射第三支药剂。车辆发动，Steve拼命回头，看见安保人员冲过来，围住Strange和Tony。

 

“他会死吗？”红裙子的小辣椒看见Tony被抬上救护车，鲜血顺着白色的被单流淌。

母亲温柔地抱住她，无声地叹息，“宝贝！你已经做到你能做的了。"

”有没有A型血的人！“Tony戴着基地的追踪器，所以YinSen在他出事的第一时间赶到游乐园，他的伤势非常严重，只能就地进行手术。

Potts和她的母亲同时举手，”我！“请您跟我来。”医护人员将他们领进临时医疗帐篷进行抽血，Potts盯住帘子后面Tony戴着氧气面罩的脸，“漂亮的小男孩，你一定要好起来！”她在心里默默祈祷。

“弹片没法取出来！”YinSen痛苦的放下止血钳，维生仪器屏幕里，Tony的血压和心跳已经接近直线。

“再想想办法！求求您了！”Strange不甘心的握住Tony小小的手，他十岁被送到基地，Maria阿姨一直对他照顾有加，Tony是他接生的，在那个老旧的滑滑梯里。谁也没有预料到的一场生产，他亲手把这个小生命带到世间，难道还要亲眼送他离开？

这太残忍了，Strange摇头，“求求您了，再想想办法，别这样！”

“或许，我能试试这个！”YinSen从保险箱里取出一个发光的圆形设备，晶亮的蓝色让Strange惊叹，“这是什么？”

“唯一能救他的东西！”工作人员过来帮忙，YinSen对着天空合掌，“Howard！保佑你的孩子吧！他不应该有这样的命运。”

 

Red Skull给Steve戴上手铐和眼罩，他现在浑身无力，连喘气都有些费劲，那些针剂应该是Omega甾四烯之类的诱导发情药剂。

“你这么做有什么意义呢？”Red Skull抚摸他的脸颊，皮革手套带起让人战栗的不舒适，Steve咬牙命令自己不要偏头，冷汗从尾椎腾起，遍布后背，他知道药效快来了。

“你明明知道，受了这样重的伤，这个孩子不可能活下来。”Red Skull伸手按住他的皮带，玩味地打量Steve皱眉的表情，笑着解开皮带，拉扯Steve的裤子。

压抑住即将冲破喉咙的呻吟，Steve不动声色的夹紧腿，Red Skull将他推倒在座椅上，“你总是这么善良的让我感动。”性器已经半硬，Steve感受到交合口处涌出粘腻的情液。

接着他听见拆包装袋的声音，Red Skull将一个圆形软物体抵在他的滚烫的入口，“放心，我不会对你做什么的，只是让你乖一点。”他用力将那个东西推进深处，Steve咬紧下唇，第二个又被塞了进来。

“真是贪吃的小东西。”Red Skull恶意地掐弄他的臀瓣，Steve禁不住颤抖，等第三个东西进入的瞬间，一脚踢在Red Skull的面门，副驾驶的人扭头开枪，Steve扯开眼罩，高举双手，子弹将手铐相连的铁链击断，Steve提起长裤，肘尖猛撞车窗玻璃，身体跟着加力，翻下疾驰的车辆，顺着路边草丛朝山崖下翻滚。

他短暂地晕了几秒，迅速撑坐起来，鲜血沿着额头糊住眼睛，Steve甩甩头，确认一下自己除了擦伤没有太大的问题。

要命的是那三支药剂，他现在处于发情期，脑袋一片混沌，肚腹疼痛，体温飙高，塞进体内的三颗圆家伙在不断胀大，抵在他敏感的地方，让他寸步难行。

Steve当然知道不能停留太长时间，他捏住左臂一道宽长的伤口，指尖插了进去，剧痛让人清醒，他跌跌撞撞沿着碎石路朝来的方向移动。

后面没有追兵，Steve抬头看一眼滚下来的山坡，又高又抖，遍布垃圾和青苔，他停住脚步，闪身躲进桥洞，靠着桥柱坐下缓解这一波要命的热潮。

时光恍惚回到了第一次分化，医生给他拿来缓解道具，他固执的不肯接受，把自己绑在床头，昏昏沉沉熬过五天艰难的初次情潮。他一直再想念Bucky，他背Bucky写的狗屁不通作文，他默念Bucky跟他说过的许多话，他想念着他的怀抱偷偷给自己来一发。

因为手术的原因，他的新陈代谢比较快，市面上的抑制剂对他的没有太大效果，他就这样一个人熬过许多个发情期，直到在意大利的那次。Peggy匆匆闯进门，女Alpha几乎被他的奶香味逼疯了，扑上来亲吻他，抚摸他，急切地想要进入他。

Steve不得不抓住她的手，用为自己准备的手铐把她铐上，拿冷水给她擦脸，逼迫女Alpha清醒。“你就这么不喜欢我吗？”Peggy大吼大叫，恨不得将他吞吃入腹，大量的信息素蜂拥而出，逼得Steve控制不住颤抖。

“让我帮你，我需要你，你也需要我。”

Steve想要离开房间，但腿软的没有力气，他缩在角落里，努力和自己对抗。然后他听见抽泣声，Peggy哭了，“Steve。”她喃喃自语，眼神哀伤。

这个总是帮助他的女人，用情用心，即便是面对圈中物欲横流的肮脏，她依旧腰杆笔直，高跟鞋踢踏，从不妥协的为他撑开一片别样的天空。Steve终究是不忍心，慢慢走过去，温柔的抱住她，“别这样，Peggy，别这样。”他将她解开，任由她将他推倒在床铺。

他们纠缠在一起，分享彼此的信息素，但最终什么也没有发生。

“我真想挖出你的心，Steve，我想看看那头小鹿仔长什么样。”Peggy靠在他怀里，鲜红的指甲在他壮实的胸肌上勾出道道划痕。

“短头发，小方脸，笑起来像个小痞子。”Steve低语，攥住床单喘息，“可也只有他了，别的鹿进不来。”

 

基地实验室，Bucky正在习惯他的新膀子，钢铁胳膊，银白色大臂那里有颗红色五角星。“我觉得Steve会喜欢。”

“要不要我给你加点别的功能。”YinSen推推眼镜，促狭地挑眉，“比如说，旋转震动什么的，哦！我还可以让他喷润滑剂。”

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，”老天爷！你刚才的那个动作真让人想入非非。“YinSen抓起手机给他连拍几张，”你真得理理头发，刮刮胡子，别糟蹋了这么好的脸。“他给Bucky展示照片。

”我现在胖成这样了？“Bucky皱眉，戳了戳屏幕，”我得瘦--嘶--“他不小心扯动新胳膊，疼的抽冷气。

”嘿嘿！“YinSen拿扳手敲敲桌面，”这玩意连着你的神经，才能让你更灵活，你要习惯他，他就是你的一部分。”

Bucky小心翼翼举起双手，“好的，大发明家！”幸好Fury给他报销了一部分钱款，不然光凭他的工资，可能要白干三十年才能买的起这根胳膊。

这时候实验室桌面亮起红色的警告灯，“Tony出事了！”YinSen扑到控制台前，“快走！”他将一大堆设备塞进他怀里，“走！走！出大事了！”

 

Steve继续行走，他分外庆幸自己是个被标记过的Omega，未标记过的Omega在热潮期会释放出浓郁的信息素，吸引方圆一公里内的Alpha赶来为所欲为，交合后的孕育率高达90%，这是种族繁衍的必然使命，也是社会赋予他们的悲剧价值。

标记过的Omega则不同，除非你走近他，才能闻到信息素的味道，如果他的Alpha过于强悍，你甚至会被他的味道呛得咳嗽呕吐，只能仓皇逃离。

夹在腔体内的圆球带来酥麻的压迫感，随着移动不时顶到关键的点，Steve想要控制身体，却抖的越来越厉害，性器胀痛，摩擦在布料上的前端不断渗出液体。

很快他就走不动了，第二颗圆球不知道被触碰到哪里，开启震动模式，带动前后两颗疯狂摇晃，Steve咬住舌尖，跪倒在草丛里，冷风带起汗湿后背阵阵颤栗，他夹紧双腿，抓住地上的草皮，坚定地不发一声。

 

“他被带上面包车。”Clint给Bucky展示隧道口监控，他双拳紧握，愤怒地快要喷火。

“上车！”Natasha摇下车窗，招呼他们两个人，“先追过去看看。”

车开了一段路，“停车！”Bucky突然开口，Natasha迅速刹车，满地的碎玻璃，山坡下的草有被压过的痕迹，Bucky站在风中，吸了吸鼻子，“我下去看看。”手臂一阵阵疼痛，他翻身沿着陡峭的坡路往下爬。

Red Skull从对面的小树林里钻出来，“就是你标记了我的小Steve吗？”他看着速成相机里吐出的照片，用指尖在Bucky的脸上画了个叉，“讨厌的小胖子，我会让你尝到生不如死的滋味。”

 

Steve翻身躺倒在草丛里，急促地喘息。阳光太过刺眼，他横起手臂遮住脸，在低热和情潮间陷入半昏迷状态，他看见了第一次被带到Barens家的自己。

“一颗瘦弱的豆芽菜，头大大的吃力的架在细瘦的身躯上，眉心还有深深的竖纹。”Bucky端着碗坐在床边，对Steve绘声绘色的描述他的长相。

Steve气呼呼地瞪他。Bucky毫不在意，把碗送到他眼皮底下，“你要是再不吃饭，我敢保证你的脑袋就要掉下来了！”

碗里的饭菜散发出好闻的香气，刺激Steve像小兽一样扑过去咬住Bucky的手臂，细碎的牙齿留下深深的红印。“哦哦哦！痛痛痛！”Bucky高高举起饭碗，“别把妈妈的饭打翻了。”他看看Steve，“你应该知道妈妈做一碗饭多么不容易。"

Steve再也忍不住，他想到了自己的妈妈，想到她死前绝望的眼神，他嚎啕恸哭，肩膀不停抽搐。”我错了！对不起！“Bucky将碗放在床头柜上，手足无措的围着Steve团团转，Steve透不过气来，无力的揪扯自己的衣领。

Bucky猛地将他搂进怀里，”别跟自己过不去。“他给他拍背，”你得活着！活着！“他捧住他脏兮兮的脸，用衣袖给他擦抹泪，”活下去！找到那些坏人！打败他们！“

Steve哇的吐了他满身，”哦！你一定是上帝派来折磨我的！“Bucky脱下T恤，吃力地将Steve抱离乱七八糟的床铺，去拿热毛巾给他擦脸，再喂他点喝水。

Barens太太打开门，Steve慌忙站起来，歉疚地盯住自己的呕吐物。”还好吗？我的小宝贝。“Barens太太丝毫没有责备他的意思，走过去将他抱起来，亲吻他汗湿的脸颊。

”我能搞定，没事的。“Bucky忙着撕旧报纸擦地，“您抱他下去吹吹风，这里太难闻了。”

他累坏了，迷迷糊糊在Barens太太怀里睡着了，然后又被送回Bucky那张床，他看见Bucky帮他脱衣服，给他盖被子，房间里喷了空气净化水，好闻的橘子味。

噩梦如约而至，Steve在半夜时分尖叫着醒来，连滚带爬冲下床，把自己塞进衣柜里。Bucky坐起身，拍拍脸驱散睡意，掀开被子走到衣柜前，认真的敲了敲柜门。

“我能进来吗？”

Steve没有回答，Bucky靠着柜门坐下，安静片刻，给他唱一首歌。

christopher robin and i walked along  
under branches lit up by the moon  
posing our questions to owl and eeyore  
as our days disappeared all too soon

他在歌声里渐渐平静，好像看到了摇头晃脑的维尼小熊，血腥与恐怖正在远离，不知不觉中，柜门被他推开一条缝。

Bucky挤了进来，在狭小的空间里抱住满身汗湿的他，“金发豆芽菜，我会一辈子保护你的，别怕！”他灰蓝色的眼瞳在黑暗中闪光，说出的每一个字句如带着魔法的咒语，深深铭刻在Steve的心尖。

他是昏暗人生里的一盏明灯，执念多年，终不敢忘怀。

“Bucky！”Steve默念这个名字。

 

"Steve！“Bucky看见草丛里的Steve，接着他闻到浓厚的奶腥味，”别过来！“他抬手制止Natasah他们的动作。

“这混蛋！”Clint明白发生了什么，气的大骂，“我们把车留给你，先走了。”Natasha朝他吼一声，亲热地挽起Clint的臂弯，从另一条路离开，”哦，对了！前面有水利监测站的小房子，你可以把Steve弄过去。“

Bucky对她表示感谢，背起昏迷的Steve向不远处的小房子走。

”你们Beta就是好！“Clint羡慕地瞅一眼若无其事的Natasha，压下心头翻涌想吐的欲望。

Natasah笑眯眯，“谁说我是Beta？”

Clint哼哼唧唧，拍拍胸口，“得了吧，你绝对不是Alpha，味道很奇怪，但也不像Omega”

“我曾经是Omega。”

“你没有被Steve的发情期影响？”Clint紧张的松开她的手，退后一步，“我有三个孩子！”Omega会被另一个发情Omega影响，提前进入热潮期，类似于以前女性生理期。 

“不会了，永远不会了。”Natasha按住小腹，那里有一道不为人知的丑陋疤痕，干脆利落地将过往一刀两断。

 

Bucky破开铁皮屋的简易锁，幸运的是，屋里在三天前被打扫过，干净整洁。墙上贴着的值班表显示下一次打扫日期在五天后。

Steve被放在只有木板的铁床上，喉头痛苦地嘶鸣，Bucky按住他滚烫的身体，想要撕开的衬衫，给他清理伤口，Steve捏住他的手。

“是我，Steve，我回来了。”Bucky亲吻他的额头，用药水给他擦拭脸上干涸的血迹，Steve连咬牙的力气都没有了，徒劳地扣着Bucky的手腕，“Buck？你头发长了？”

他的意识昏昏沉沉，眼前模糊一片，胡言乱语道：“我不要喝牛奶，我不要这种信息素，我要长大，像个男孩子一样。”

Bucky哭笑不得，小时候Steve讨厌自己的奶味信息素，总觉得太小孩子气，不肯喝牛奶，怕增加信息素的味道，Bucky总是帮他喝掉他那一份牛奶，Steve还偷偷举哑铃，结果手臂拉伤，连勺子都握不住。

母亲后来给他报了一个健身班，Bucky陪着他，Steve对此很不好意思，他就是这样乖巧的孩子，为了不给别人添麻烦，从来不说自己想要什么。

“不喝牛奶。”Bucky温柔的哄他，帮他挑出伤口里的碎玻璃渣，“我们长大了，Steve。你现在可厉害了，我们在一起啦，你快醒过来，帮我理理头发，刮刮胡子。”他的手碰到Steve小腹，想要解开他的腰带。

“啊！”Steve发出痛苦的尖叫，拼命的摇头。

“Steve？”Bucky扯开的长裤，入口处的圆形跳蛋吓了他一跳，他伸手去拉扯，Steve夹紧双腿，手慌乱地挥舞。

“醒醒！Steve！没事了。”Bucky按住他的腿，情液一波波涌出来，将他双腿间弄得湿滑不堪，那个小东西向更深的地方滑进去。

Bucky想了想，将他抱坐起来，用双腿分开他的腿，使劲按压他的小腹，“疼！”热度稍稍退去，Steve有点清醒，他侧过来身望着Bucky。

“醒了？”Bucky擦擦他额头的汗，Steve皱眉，根据他刚才的计算下一波热潮应该在二十分钟后。“这是哪？”

“水利站的监测点。”Bucky的下身高耸抵在他的腰间，“咱们先把东西拿出来，你要是不想要，我带了抑制剂。”

“Tony怎么样了？”他焦急的询问，“YinSen来了，他会没事的，别担心。”Bucky轻轻摩挲他大腿内侧。

Steve微微放下高悬的心思，面色通红，第二颗折磨他的圆球似乎没电了，不再震动。“Bucky，帮帮我。”他偏过头，Bucky亲吻他的嘴角，“没事的，就是个小玩意。”Bucky将手指探入交合口，三颗圆球已经涨到最大，相互挤压，撑得甬道分外鼓胀。

Steve缓缓喘气，Bucky的铁胳膊按在他的肚腹上，“Bucky？”Steve惊奇地摸了摸。

“好看吧。”Bucky顺着他的肚脐眼缓缓揉动，捏住那颗最外的球体，用力将它扯了出来，腔体抽动，Steve紧绷的前端喷渤释放，小腿微微弯曲，无力地蹬动。Bucky含住他的乳尖，听着他的呻吟声，逼他用力，将第二颗和第一颗都拿出来。

Steve闭上眼，两腿大开，情液流淌打湿Bucky的深色长裤。“你进来吧。”他缓了缓，推推Bucky，Bucky拉开裤门，将暴胀的性器塞进滚烫的内腔，舒服的叹了口气。

Steve放松身体，缓解被进入的疼痛。“别，别成结。”他不知道这三支药剂引发的发情期有多久，但强制发情孕育的后代，极有可能是不健康或者畸形的。

“我知道。”Bucky抽纸巾给他擦了擦过于湿润的下体，捏住他的小阴核，熟练地搓揉。“就一次，一会儿我们都来一针。”Steve难耐地低呼，蹭着他的胸膛，白皙的肌肤因为情欲变的粉红。

背入姿势进的极深，Bucky扶着他站起来疯狂顶送，新装的钢铁手臂沿着他的腰线向下揉捏，反复套弄他的性器，Steve软的站不住，几乎半挂在臂弯里，一会儿两颗球囊就收紧，柱身抖动，射在了Bucky手心里。

高潮带来腔体的剧烈痉挛，Bucky闷哼着咬开他颈边腺体，就着鲜血贪婪的吮吸，“我有没有告诉你，我最喜欢你的奶香了，Steve，这一点都不孩子气。”他拔出弹跳的性器，让Steve的双腿夹住他，抽送几下射了出来。

Steve几乎要醉死在他的Alpha信息素里，腹腔未得安抚的生殖器官抽痛不已，Bucky亲吻他的嘴唇，抱着他去翻找包里的针剂。

药水推进静脉，Bucky把外套铺在床上，搂着他等待药剂发挥，“Steve？”他玩着Steve的乳首，贴在他耳边问他，“你是不是有事情瞒着我？”

他要发现了！Steve心里警铃大作，他不想让Bucky知道他在为Fury做事，至少不能是现在。他晓得自己在害怕，却说不清自己在害怕什么。他已经习惯在黑暗中奔跑，戴着遮掩身份的头盔，做一切正义的事情。他保护他深爱的世界，却毫不期望世界对他回报以微笑。

“Steve。”Bucky摸出一样东西递到他眼前，Steve吓了一跳，差点从他怀里跳出来。Bucky哈哈大笑，将他平放在床铺，跪倒在床边，高举手里的指环。

“不管你隐瞒我什么。”他耸耸肩膀，“我都想告诉你，我爱你Steve，跟我在一起，永远别分开。”他拉过Steve的手将戒指套上，亲吻他的指尖，抬起漂亮的眼眸郑重地宣誓：“I’m with you til the end of the line.”

我会陪着你一直走到终点，哪怕死亡都不能将我们分开。爱是性，是触碰，是交合，可我们相爱的终点应该是婚姻，是清晨的缠绵的吻，是深夜温柔的怀抱，是有你有我的明天，是一个家。

Steve将另一枚戒指给Bucky戴上，有些好笑的看自己赤裸的身体，“真是一场别开生面的求婚。”他和Bucky拥吻，轻舔他的嘴角，“不过，我喜欢。”

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

“你醒过来了？”Strange伸手将Tony的病床稍微摇起一点。Tony眨巴着漂亮的小眼睛，沮丧地撇嘴：“我没有看到妈妈。”

 

“嗯？”Strange忙着给他调输液速度，没听清他低弱地声音。

 

“我妈妈还没有死对不对？”Tony拉拉他的衣袖，“不是说人快要死的时候会看见离开的人吗？”Strange握住他的手，“对，Maria阿姨会好的，Tony也会好起来的，没事。”

 

“你是未来的大医生，你说了算。”Tony发现胸口的反应堆，“这是什么？”他敲了一下，疼的龇牙，“别碰！”Strange关掉床头灯，反应堆蓝盈盈，像颗小小的星球。

 

“哇哦！”

 

“美吧！以后这就是你的了，独一无二的，比心脏还重要的东西。”

 

Tony盯住天花板上的反光，说：“真想给妈妈看看。”Strange皱眉，“你可不能让她看，她要知道我让你挨了子弹，一定会逼我吃蘑菇肉排的。”

 

Tony笑的眼角都弯弯，“对不起，Tony。”Strange摸着他汗湿的额发，郑重地向他道歉。

 

”大人都喜欢道歉，“Tony鼓着腮帮子，”Steve叔叔也道歉，你也道歉，那个熊警官也道歉。我长大了，就不道歉。“

 

”天啊！那你会长成一个小混蛋的。“Strange仔细检查他的伤口，确认没有问题后在他床边坐下，“让我想想，个头不高，梗着脖子，穿着皮衣，谁要敢说你，你就告诉他，哼！我Tony Stark绝不道歉。”

 

“这个画面太可怕了！”Tony伸手勾缠Strange的蓝袍子，“我会长高的，比你还高。等我好了，送我去上学吧。”

 

“你不是一直不喜欢学校？”

 

“可我总要去学习，我想通了，像我这样的天才，一定要努力把老爸和YinSen的研究室做大做好，以后盖一所世界最高的大楼，组建一支最有能力的队伍，把这些毒贩子和坏人们都赶出去，保护大家的和平安定！”

 

别小看少年人的大话，在不远的将来它们真的有被实现的一天，前提是你努力向前，奋发不止。

 

在水利所的铁皮房子里，Bucky和Steve睡了一小会，家里暂时不安全，Bucky依旧开车带Steve回基地，“左边停车位空余，开进去吧。”Steve睡眼朦胧，掀开毯子爬起来。

 

“我总觉得你比我要熟悉这个地方。”Bucky将车停好，伸长臂膀将Steve压在车门上，露出疑惑地表情。

 

Steve抬眼望天，握住Bucky塞进他衣服里摸胸的咸爪，装模作样的解释：“你生病的那段时间我经常在这里闲逛。”

 

“不敢相信。”Bucky亲吻他的唇，“老独眼肯让你这个陌生人进基地，这可是他的老巢。”

 

Steve让他啃得晕乎乎，Bucky那双迷人的灰蓝色眼睛盯着他，眼尾微微翘起，有种说不出的神秘风情，几乎让人想要束手就擒，把什么都从实招来。

 

“Bucky----我----”

 

“你快要冒烟了。”Bucky笑着退后一步，Steve大口的呼吸新鲜空气，“唔---”唇再次被吻，舌头卷入口腔，舔舐他的上颚，勾住他的舌尖纠结缠绕。

 

“你这算刑讯逼供吗？”Steve搂紧Bucky的后背，指尖揪扯他半长的棕色头发。

 

“哇哦！”Bucky抱住他额头，傻乎乎的与他相碰，“那你要袭警吗？”

 

Steve大笑，刚才的紧张一扫而空，“你要抓捕我吗？警察先生？”

 

“是的，我要抓走你，关在家里，只允许你让我一个人看见。”Bucky抓起他的右手，亲吻新戴上的婚戒，“我要填满你，喂饱你，让你每一寸都属于我一个人。”

 

“刑期是？”

 

“一辈子？”

 

 

“我知道打扰你们了，但是---”Clint从通风管道里垂下半个身体，Steve吓得瞪眼，“别动手！你得习惯！”Clint护住脸，对Bucky高喊：“老独眼喊我们开会，你手机打没人接，定位在停车场，你懂得。”

 

“我马上去，你先上去？”

 

“要不要和我一起爬管子？”Clint慷慨的让出一条缝隙，Bucky摇头，“谢谢，我们两太挤了。”

 

“好吧，真遗憾。”他嗖的钻了回去。

 

 

Steve先去看望Tony，Tony正在昏睡，他跟Strange确认没有问题后就小心翼翼退出房间。回到屋子里匆匆洗把澡，骑上哈雷直接去剧团，他只请了半天假，晚上还有一场演出。

 

“怎么打你电话不接？”Peggy靠在化妆台边，斜眼朝他挥舞剧本。

 

“抱歉！”Steve不好意思地笑笑，电话在他翻出车窗的时候就被压坏了，屏幕碎的稀烂，但他不并打算告诉Peggy游乐园里的惊险奇遇。

 

Peggy伸手捏Steve的腰，Steve咬着牙避开，“你这样子我会以为你要息影生孩子了。”Peggy不高兴的丢下剧本，沉着脸点燃一支烟。

 

Steve浑身酸痛，耐着心跟Peggy讨饶，“我可不敢，你不是还要给我接电影剧本吗？我答应你的，要让你坐到最顶尖的位置，我可没忘记。”

 

“油嘴滑舌。”Peggy挑起他的下巴，“再说两句好听的。”

 

“唔----”Steve没憋出来，噗嗤一笑，Peggy气喷他一脸烟雾，“真是的，枉费我拿这么好的本子讨你开心。”她用指尖将剧本推到Steve眼皮底下。

 

“格里奥大师的剧本？”Steve几乎要克制不住自己了，Peggy给了他一个惊喜，一份比什么都棒的礼物。

 

“试镜就看你的了。”Peggy潇洒的摆摆手离开，绕到走廊尽头的垃圾堆，那里丢着一束黑色鸢尾花，今早有人送到剧院指明送给Steve，奇怪的是没有玩具熊的身体。

 

 

深夜十一点，Steve结束演出，来到剧院后巷拉开一辆灰车的车门，钻了进去。Natasha发动车辆，”这个小男孩。“她调出手机视频丢给Steve。

 

“一个月前，Bucky出事那晚，他在警局门口，一枪蹦了Red Skull的女儿Sin，现在他们抓到他了。”Steve看见视频里，小男孩被打的遍体鳞伤，还不屈服的朝行刑的大块头吐口水。

 

“他是怎么知道警局当晚行动的？”

 

Natasha咬着指尖皱眉，“这小孩子说他跟踪Howard，从Howard那里获取了信息，紧接着车祸就发生了，值班的警员没看住，小孩跑了。”

 

红绿灯变化，车辆拐进下城区的一条小巷子。

 

Steve举着手机根据里面的窗户样子和外面的房屋对比，“我总觉得有什么地方不对劲，说不上来，这孩子为什么杀Sin？”

 

“Sin杀了他妈，煮了他妹。Fury找人查过，确实有这么有这么一个小孩子，整个村都被Red Skull屠了，但不能确定。”Natasha停好车，Steve已经换好紧身衣，戴上头罩。

 

“戒指！”Natasha指他藏在心口用链子挂着的婚戒。

 

Steve不自觉的微笑，“我是不是该跟你说抱歉，Tasha，Buck---”他说不下去了，Bucky放在书房那一盒子的信件，还有那根夹着的红头发。

 

“得了吧。”Natasha把枪塞给Steve，“Bucky是我的教官，我爱人失踪的时候他一直陪着我。”红发女郎耸耸肩膀，“我是不是该说，他是个好人，可惜我们不合适？”

 

Steve张大嘴巴，有些讶异这个发展，“所以----”

 

“所以，我们不是炮友，是笔友。”Natasha趁机对Steve的大胸摸了又摸，“你吃醋的样子真可爱！”她矫捷地从车窗翻出去，攀上破旧的石棉顶棚，身体贴住二楼糊满报纸的破屋子。

 

被占了便宜的Steve立刻切换成工作状态，从楼梯跑上去，持枪抵在门口，敲敲耳机，Natasha破窗而入，顺势两枪将屋里的大块头击倒，Steve一脚踹开门，屋里的混混枪还没拔出来，已经被星盾打晕。

 

绑在刑凳上的小男孩哈哈大笑，疯狂跺脚，血水顺着肿胀的面颊朝下淌。Natasha帮他解开绳索，小男孩立刻朝外跑，Steve拉住他的领子将他提起来。

 

“跑哪去？”Natasha抱紧双臂看着拉住小家伙的头发，“他醒了！”小男孩眼望着地下的大块头尖叫，Natasha懒得理他，扭住他的胳膊带他下楼塞进车里。

 

Steve坐进后驾驶，小男孩谄媚地缠住他，“哥哥，你戴这个面罩不热吗？”Steve保持严肃不理睬他，“哥哥，你的眼睛真漂亮！”“哥哥！”

 

“闭嘴！”Natasha探过身掐了把他细瘦的胳膊，“老老实实呆着！”小男孩朝她做鬼脸，手放腿上装作老实。

 

车开到警局前的岔路口，红灯亮起来，小家伙用力推开车门，Steve追了出去，“快来人啊！他们拐卖小孩子！救命啊！”他边跑边喊，配合那一脸的伤痕，路上不多的行人吓得纷纷躲闪。

 

刚开完会准备回基地的Bucky扭头跟上Steve，“站住！”Natasha窜出车，小男孩挤进人群密集的夜市摊点，几个起落就不见踪影。

 

“前面的，我劝你停下！”Bucky穷追不舍，在绿地湖边算准位置猛地扑向Steve，撕开他的面罩，“Steve？”

 

Steve躺着喘气，耳机里听见Natasha汇报：任务失败！“你先下去！”他满肚子不爽，心里那个不舒服的点还在，他完全找不到原因，Bucky压的他胸口发麻，他索性用力捶Bucky熊一样的肌肉。

 

“你瞒着我拐卖儿童？”Bucky惊恐地揪住他的衣领，扬起拳头又放下。Steve从怀里摸出一枚小巧的徽章，红白蓝三色。“对，我兼职拐卖儿童，卖了把他们都变成猴子，全部困在我的画布里不给出来。”

 

Bucky捏住那枚徽章，打开后面的按钮，老独眼的黑脸出现在半空中，“任务失败你还敢召唤我！”他看见了Bucky，“这是你任务失败的原因？好吧，你们自己解决。”连接被单项切断。

 

Bucky开怀大笑，他什么都明白了，他抱住Steve躺在草地上拉起他的手看那枚徽章，“这个惊喜我真喜欢，Steve。”他的Steve跟他选择了一样的道路，用自己的力量保护那些弱小，坚定地与黑暗对抗。“我们一直都在一起，对不对？”

 

Steve点点头，“就是不想告诉你，也许是怕你担心，也许是我觉得还没做出点什么。”他与他双手交握，星光从树叶间散落，璀璨与光明长随。

 

“得了吧，Steve，老独眼的秘密精兵，我嫉妒不得了！”Bucky夸张的大叫。“那个孩子，我能问吗？”

 

“就是你出车祸那天刺杀Sin的孩子。”Steve爬起来靠着一棵树，他掏出随身本就着路灯画画，“他被Red Skull抓住，Fury让我们把他弄出来，又给他跑了。”

 

绿地时钟敲响，十二点了，他们并肩迎来新的一天。

 

“Steve？”Bucky歪头看他画的猴子，披头散发断膀子，“这是我？”

 

“嗯，可能还要胖一点。”困意涌上来，Steve催促Bucky，“回去吧，我想休息了。”

 

Bucky带着他回基地，他们一起去病房看Tony，Strange守在床边，疲惫地打个哈欠。

 

“我来帮你值夜？”Bucky拖张板凳坐在Tony床边，歉疚地看小孩失去血色的脸，他对不起Howard，他的老朋友，他们夫妇还躺在病床生死未卜，如今他又害他的儿子进了医院。

 

Strange摇摇头，“今晚是第一夜，很关键。你不能在这，他醒了会激动的，我搞得定，没什么事情。”

 

Bucky觉得挺挫败，“要不，我来？”Steve低声询问。

 

“都不用，求你们了，都回去吧，我来！”Strange翻身下床，推他们离开。

 

Bucky又去Howard病房呆了一会，“别陪我了，你今天够累了，先去睡吧，我很快就回去。”

 

“手臂还疼吗？”Steve扯开Bucky的衣领，果不其然摸到一手冷汗，他探探Bucky的额头，“有点低烧，跑了一天了，跟我回去吧。”

 

Bucky到底没有坚持，牵着他的手回到屋子，吃完药一起洗了澡，然后相拥躺在柔软的被单中。

 

“Steve？”昏昏沉沉的疼痛里，他慵懒的问，“天天跟我在一起？会腻烦吗？”

 

Steve笑着亲吻他，他笑的温暖又温柔，而那温柔就是答案。

 

这个世界每天都有各种各样的灾难发生，有人爱而不得，有人生死别离。

 

“我只愿此后的每一天，与你相依相伴，永不分离。”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

爆炸声震耳欲聋，无数正在玩耍觅食的和平鸽扑腾翅膀，簌簌飞上天空，人群如一滴冷水溅入滚油锅里，疯狂尖叫奔跑，整个柠檬广场变成一台混乱的搅拌机。 

 

Peggy带着试镜回来的Steve刚走到广场正中央，一位穿花裙子的老太太向着他们冲过来，Peggy只来得及推开Steve，她尖细的鞋跟卡在下水道铁栏里，整个人歪歪倒倒，眼看就要被砸翻，Steve慌忙朝她伸出手，差一点，指尖交错，Peggy瞥一眼身后如丧尸般的人潮，无奈地闭上眼。

 

幸运之神眷顾善良之人，关键时刻一名红发女郎飞掠而过，揽住Peggy的腰，灵巧的带着她旋转，闪过拥挤的人群，避开满地的狼藉，跳一支名为“逃生”的歌曲。

 

Steve抓住那位叫破喉咙的老太太，女郎停下脚步，优雅地松开Peggy，单手横在左胸，朝她鞠躬行礼。

 

Peggy迅速自慌张里抽离，抬眼打量这个漂亮的女郎，将乱发别过耳畔，从容对她微笑。

 

“谢谢。”

 

“Natasha。”

 

吵闹与哭喊声中，Peggy听清了女郎的名字。“Natasha”她自心头默念，音节破出齿关，目送来人离去，舌尖勾缠无端缱绻，空余万千风情。

 

眼看就要发生踩踏事故，Steve摘下口罩，爬上广场的水果雕塑，手里举着不知道从哪里顺来的扩音喇叭，高喊：“大家都静一静，注意脚下。”

 

人群仿佛突然找到主心骨，一个接一个仰起头。

 

“是Steve！我在电视上看过他！”

 

“是队长！大家不要慌！”

 

有人劫后余生，有人瑟瑟发抖，Steve让人群避开爆炸产生的火堆，排好队秩序地往广场三个出口撤离。

 

警车呼啸，警察们跑进广场，混乱被消弭殆尽。

 

Bucky朝靠在一颗大李子石雕边的Steve微笑，Steve挥挥手，他的粉丝们反应过来，闪光灯签名板，将水果雕塑团团包围。

 

Peggy扶额，恨不得脱下高跟鞋给这个小傻子一击，她转动眼球，准确的捕捉到Bucky的位置，朝他勾勾手指。

 

“我？”Bucky指指自己，得到肯定后摸摸鼻子走过去，夸张地捂住自己的胸。

 

有大胆地粉丝已经开始攀爬雕塑，“嗨嗨！”Steve低头提醒人家注意安全，阳光斜照在身侧，蓝衬衫亚麻裤，他皮肤通透白皙，眼瞳温柔璀璨，微风吹拂他的金色额发，女孩子们含着眼泪又哭又笑，Steve好看地像个天使。

 

“把他弄下来，警官！”Peggy扯起Bucky的衣领，故意露出并不存在的尖牙，恶声恶气地低吼：“要是有一个人弄到了签名，我就马上带他去意大利，一个月！”

 

Bucky举高双手，舔舔嘴唇，“好的，女士！保证完成任务。”开玩笑！这么危险的时候，别说是自己，就是老独眼也不敢让Steve单独出去一个月，更何况，Bucky吸吸鼻子，滤过空气里爆炸物的糊味，隐约能闻到Steve的奶香气的，别说一个月，就是一个礼拜，他也会想死他的！

 

沸腾的人群比爆炸发生的时候还要狂热，尖叫声几乎要掀翻广场，Bucky看见一只蜜蜂飞到人群上头，被音浪呛了个跟头，立刻调转翅膀，跑了！

 

“嗨嗨，麻烦让一下。”他拨开人群，将那几个撅着屁股朝上爬的小年轻提溜下来，闪光灯劈啪作响，有几个不要脸的小姑娘趁机摸他的腰和屁股，Bucky愤怒地回头，人群嘻嘻哈哈，签名板差点打到他的脑袋。

 

Steve蹲下身，“Bucky？”Bucky抓住Steve的手腕，用力将人拉进怀里，“哇哦！”口哨声此起彼伏，他脱下警服盖住Steve的脑袋，贴着他耳边低语，“我喊，一二三，跑！”

 

“三！跑！”直接省略一和二，这是他俩的小秘密，他们飞奔疾驰，破开层层人潮，大笑着冲出广场。

 

湖边树荫下，Bucky掀开警服，温柔地在Steve眉心烙一个吻，“咳咳！”开车过来的Peggy朝他们丢一只断了跟的鞋，Steve吐吐舌，乖乖爬上车。

 

 

“爆炸是一名瘾君子造成的。”回到警局，Hill召开临时会议。“他吃了那种红骷髅药丸，看到了他死去的母亲，他以为她要打他，就点燃手里的酒瓶。”

 

“啧啧。”Clint抓起现场照片，这个瘾君子重度烧伤，他丢出去的燃烧瓶砸到了附近的烧烤摊，老板吓得弃摊而逃，导致二次爆炸和火灾。

 

“目前十二人轻伤，一人重伤，暂无死亡报告。”Hill关掉投影屏幕，Fury走进来，“今天夜里，Red Skull会在城外的雪顶之山和本城最大的人模狗样慈善家会面，我的特殊行动小组会配合你们，我希望明早太阳升起的时候，你们能给我带来捷报！”

 

所有人都忙着去整理装备，Bucky被单独叫住，跟着Fury去他的办公室。

 

“我以为我来是为了做检讨。”Bucky盯住办公桌上的一幅画：一只黑脸猴子，穿夹克端一把大枪，威风凛凛。如果他没猜错，这是Steve的杰作。

 

Fury拿起画框，弹了下猴子的脑门，又将他放回去，“不必道歉，你是我最优秀的士兵，迟早你会接手我全部的工作，现在是个好时机。”

 

Bucky沉默地盯住他，Fury拉开抽屉，递给他一个文件夹，站起身双手插在兜里，“城里最说得上话的老东西准备推行毒品合法化，圈养式吸毒，我想你明白，就是把那些恶心的狗玩意都集中在一个街区一所房子里让他们吸个够！”他咬牙切齿，只剩一颗眼珠的脸看起来无比狰狞。“他拿我死掉的那些孩子们当什么了？”

 

文件有五页纸，字数不算多，Bucky很快看完了，他抬头看窗外唇角无意识的勾起，神色却有些难过。

 

“我知道这很难，士兵。”Fury指了指Bucky食指的婚戒，“你已经不再是一个人了，我无意评判你的决定。那么，告诉我，你的选择。”

 

 

离开警局，午餐点刚过，Bucky在街上漫无目的的溜达，他经过自己的和Steve的家门口，拿钥匙打开房门，给窗台的薄荷浇了点水。

 

然后他又继续瞎逛，太阳火辣辣，小巷里有小孩子嬉闹着跑过。“你又来了？”剧院后门的保安大叔跑出岗亭，拉开小门，Bucky才发现兜兜转转，他还是停在最想去的地方。

 

他向大叔表示感谢，走进去看Steve的彩排，Steve站在舞台的中心位置，穿着繁复华丽的长袍，用慷慨激昂的语调阐述故事。Bucky根本什么都没有挺清楚，他只顾着看他，像少年时代陷入爱情的小可怜，痴迷而又虔诚的追随着爱人的目光。

 

等掌声响起，Peggy神奇的出现，把他塞进上次那个休息室。Bucky打开冰箱，找出一瓶他连标签都认不得的牛奶勇敢地尝了一口，非常好喝。

 

接着他迷迷糊糊睡着了，“Bucky？”醒来的时候，身上盖着毯子，Steve在他怀里。“会有人进来吗？”他用齿间叼住Steve薄薄的耳垂，吹着他的耳眼问。

 

“不会，我锁门了，Peggy回家了。”Steve握住他的手，移到两腿之间，欲望已经悄悄抬头。

 

Bucky满意地爬起来，窗帘是拉着的，他把灯都打开，然后掀开毯子将Steve剥干净，抚摸他牙白的肌肤，在上面留下一个比一个重的吻痕。

 

Steve横起手臂想要遮挡眼睛，“不要。”Bucky拿开他的手，亲吻他的眉心，“看着我进去，Steve。”

 

落地镜被他拉到沙发床前，Steve被他抱坐在怀，双腿打开，看着自己的巨物一寸寸顶进去，两人都舒爽地叹了口气。

 

Bucky不等他适应，就又急又快的顶弄起来，Steve痛的小腹紧绷，又不敢大声，只能咬着牙，眉头紧皱，带点哭腔低求：“慢点----晚上Fury那里--还--有活---”

 

“别提他名字。”Bucky夹住他胸口的尖尖，用力的拉扯，牙齿撕开他的腺体，腰背使劲朝更深的地方捅，Steve腿软的打圈，身体向前挺出一个弯折的弧度，大口大口的喘息，过多的Alpha信息灌得他满涨，好容易才把到嘴边的SY吞下去，他反手搂住Bucky的脖颈，哑着嗓子喊他的名字。

 

Bucky变本加厉地捞起他一边的膝盖，将他两腿分的更开，凑过去亲吻他的唇角，越发卖力的折腾起来。

 

 

等完事后，太阳刚好下山，窗帘被拉开，满屋血一样的。Bucky不知从哪里摸了支烟，拿Peggy丢在茶几上的打火机点燃，惬意地抽一口。

 

Steve躺在沙发里瞅他，Bucky把手放在他小腹上慢慢揉。

 

“还疼吗？”

 

Steve摇摇头，“你在想什么？”

 

“我？”Bucky吐个眼圈，没急着回答，只微微垂下灰蓝色的眼，和Steve对视。

 

Steve让他折腾的太累，困倦地耸拉着眼皮，眼眸却还是晶亮的，眉心皱起一道深深的竖纹。太阳沉下去了，屋里让灯光照亮，Bucky抬手遮住他的眼，将烟灰扣进喝空的牛奶瓶里，“睡一会吧，到时间我喊你。”

 

 

深夜，Steve骑他的哈雷带Bucky去局里，迎着风，他对Bucky吼了一句：“等抓到那家伙，咱们结婚吧。”

 

“好啊！”Bucky搂住他的腰，回答的轻飘又随意。

 

 

局里灯火通明，一堆人熬夜加班。

 

“嗨，Sam！”Bucky笑着和刚走进办公室的黑帅哥拥抱，“Sam！”Steve放下杯子，“哦，Steve！”Sam松开Bucky快乐的搂住他的肩膀，“我听说某个混小子终于搞上你了，各种意义上的！”他拽了把Steve的紧身衣，布料啪的一声。“不得不说，你哪一种身份都帅到爆炸！”

 

“集合了！男孩们！”Natasha抱着手臂斜靠在门边冲他们吹口哨。

 

直升飞机将他们带到雪顶之山，“祝你们好运！勇士们！”驾驶员朝他们挥手，开着自己的小心肝返航了。

 

“这可真是又冷又美。”Clint一边寻找制高点，一边冻得跳脚。

 

“旅游胜地，但愿我们不要把这里搞得太糟糕。”Sam打开手表上的控制按钮，一只红外线侦测无人机嗡嗡地窜了出去。

 

与此同时，Bucky和Natasha解决掉山洞门口的毒贩开始，捞起将要落地的对讲机，用变声器模拟回应，暂时骗过洞里的家伙们。

 

砰，星盾砸上铜制门锁，锁晃了晃，擦掉一块漆。

 

“哇哦！”Sam咧出一口白牙，“专业开锁，大盾80，小盾30！”Clint同他击掌！

 

Steve在面罩下面偷偷不好意思，回头看一眼Bucky，再次举起星盾，门锁应声而开。

 

Bucky端起枪和他并肩走进去，“欢迎！”灯光在一瞬间亮起，Red Skull坐在沙发里，溃烂的脸带着恶毒而恐怖地笑意。

 

“跑！”Sam发现无人机传回来的画面有问题，咆哮着给他们提示。

 

Bucky拉住Steve的衣领，扭头想离开。“轰!”巨大的爆炸声，墙壁和吊灯同时砸落，子弹从房间两个拐角倾泻而出，灰尘漫天。

 

山洞的门被另一块钢板替代，毒贩们从中空的墙壁里冒出来，包围住Natasha他们。

 

Red Skull连坐姿都没有改变，饶有兴趣地看Steve用星盾撞碎吊灯，玻璃渣飞到手边，被他牢牢捏在掌心。

 

枪声越来越密集，Bucky的金属臂破开水泥块，冲到Red Skull身边，“啪啪”两声，他脚下的地砖被拱开，两个训练有素的保镖跳出来，将Bucky击倒在地。

 

直升机飞到破开的洞顶，丢下一条逃生软梯，Red Skull爬了上去，保镖们拖着Bucky跟上去，直升机不断升高，Steve扑过去，什么都没有抓到。

 

Bucky被带走了。

 

TBC

 

（上部完）


End file.
